Death Reborn
by TheSilverboar
Summary: What if Death wasn't an entity but a job? What if Death wanted to retire and offered Harry and his new loves a new chance in exchange for taking up the job from him? I came up with this story when one of my followers requested a story with the pairing of Harry with the Carrow twins so here it is.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A few weeks ago, one of my followers asked me in a PM to write a story where Harry is paired with the Carrow twins Hestia and Flora. I can't remember which follower requested it unfortunately, too many conversations going on at once in PM's, but this is that story should said follow be reading this.**

Death Reborn

Chapter 1

-Harry-

"Well this sucks." He said in forced calmness, managing to sum up all of what he and his two companions were experiencing as they floated through a limbo of darkness that they could somehow still see through.

"No argument here." his friend Flora Carrow piped up with a snarl.

"It could be worse." Hestia offered weakly and, when both he and Flora sent her a question look, continued "We could be stuck in here with Granger and the Weasleys." Causing him to shudder in disgust.

"Point taken," he admitted with another shudder "another point in favor of this…place is that it purged out the love potions that Ginny was dosing me with….uh I can't believe I ever thought I loved her.".

"Love potions do tend to do that," Flora said with a snort "but I thought she was smart enough to realize that if Harry was dosed up with love potions he wouldn't cheat on her…then again it was pretty clear that after Ron there were no more brain cells left for Weasley children.".

Sighing he leaned back onto the strange ether behind him and thought over what had been happening to him ever since the fall of Voldemort five years before. The day after the battle ended he had rushed over to Ginny and proposed to her in front of Hermione and the entire Weasley family, the red haired girl accepting immediately and he couldn't remember a time where he felt happier.

Over the next year he had worked with Kingsley Shacklebolt and the rest of the Ministry to try and rebuild the country that had fallen apart during the war, finding several families and individuals who had gone into hiding to escape either being forced to join the Death Eaters or being killed off by them. The first two he had met during one of the search missions were the twins Hestia and Flora Carrow who had fled when Voldemort took over the Ministry, knowing that their parents would try to force them to join the Death Eaters.

Many of the so called 'light' families had wanted the two executed for their parents crimes at Hogwarts but he spoke up for them, explaining that they couldn't just go around killing people for things their relatives did, even going as far as to point out that the government had simply put the Malfoy family on restrictions and a watch list due to their defection at the very end of the war. To compromise Kingsley had stated that he would have a trusted individual who could resist the Imperious frequently check in on the two twins and that they would wear runed tracking bracelets for two years as a 'parole' of sorts.

He had been the person Kingsley selected and Hermione and the Weasleys were less than pleased but knew that there wasn't anything they could do and had kept quiet. To the public's surprise though he had continued to frequently see the twins even after their two year 'parole' was over, even going so far as to let them rent out one of the apartments he had inherited from his parents in London. This had led to several arguments between him and Ginny, each one making him question why he was with her only for those feelings to vanish within the day, something he now realized was the potions they had been dosing him with.

For three years he had continued to grow closer with the twins, falling in love with them as they did with him again and again as the potions constantly made those feelings 'disappear' once he was given a fresh dose. It had all come to a head mere moments before though when Ginny had apparated into the girl's apartment along with Ron and Hermione while trying to look for him. The night before he had gone over to the apartment to spend time with the twins and have a movie marathon, falling asleep on the couch where he had ended up acting as the girl's pillow. This scene was what Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had walked into and upon seeing them, despite the fact that he and the twins were all fully clothes, they had immediately assumed the points had somehow been nullified and that I had slept with Hestia and Flora…he had woken up just in time to see the twin's dead eyes before he was hit with the Avada Kedavera. Now they were drifting aimlessly throughout limbo, wondering what would happen to them now that they had died.

"Greetings." a new voice called out causing him to spring into action as he put himself between the new voice and the girls, glaring at the new cloaked figure that chuckled at them.

"Who are you?" he demanded, trying to summon any magic to aide him only to feel nothing respond.

"Calm yourself Hadrian," the cloaked figure commanded, holding its hand up in a placating gesture "I mean neither you nor your twin loves any harm.". At that statement both he and the girls began blushing brightly before the clearly amused figure continued "As for who I am…well you would know me as Death." Ignoring their shocked gasp the now named Death continued "I do apologize for being late but I was held up making sure that several universes didn't unravel at the seams.".

"Unravel at the seams?" he asked on confusion "What the hell could do that?".

"Your death combined with a mistake made by my predecessor," Death explained "for you see I am not the first 'Death', nor will I be the last. I am not even the only Death currently in existence. The first 'Death' was a being formed out of the collective energy of the universe, solely for the purpose of managing the roads to the afterlives and its boundaries and, in rare cases, the fate of humanity as a whole. The first Death quickly realized that he couldn't manage the job himself with the amount of universes that spawned and began selecting a few worthy mortals and offering them the chance to become immortal beings that would help him do his duty in managing the various afterlives between universes. But like they were 'selected' they too can retire when they feel ready and select their replacements.".

"While that's interesting and all it doesn't explain why universe started unraveling." Flora interrupted.

"I apologize for my Sister Lord Death," Hestia said quickly "she…isn't in the best mood.".

"It's quite alright young ones," Death said with a shake of his head "and as for your question I simply needed to explain that so the answer would actually make sense. The mistake I spoke of was that my predecessor made the Deathly Hallows which were supposed to make one the 'Master of Death'. My predecessor had chosen not to take a mate before assuming his role and had gone insane due to loneliness over the centuries as he refused to rectify that problem or do anything besides reaping souls. I believe they had originally been intended as a way of selecting the next Death but instead had made your world unstable. As such he had been removed from his post and I had been appointed, part of my job had been to ensure that nobody ever gained all the Hallows which I did by trying to make them become 'lost' as often as possible. I failed, as I knew I eventually would, with you but when you died the raw power of 'Death's Master' dying ripped your universe apart completely and it took a great deal of effort to prevent the backlash from tearing apart the adjacent universes as well.".

"No," he breathed in horror "all those people…w-what happened to them?".

"While I was unable to save your universe's plain of life I was able to save the plain of death," Death explained "those living at the time simply were moved onto the afterlife, judged for their deeds, and sent to the appropriate eternity.".

Sighing in relief he then looked around "Then why are we in this 'limbo' place? If this is supposed to be a punishment for gaining the three Hallows then punish me, do whatever the Hell you want, just don't hurt Hestia or Flora.".

"Harry!" they protested, gripping his arms tightly as they did so.

"We aren't letting you go Harry," Flora declared firmly "we finally have a chance to be together here, even if it is just us, and I'm not giving it up.".

"You two would spend eternity in this void just for him?" Death asked them "To experience nothing? To never see another living soul besides the two you see before you? To feel nothing but this void around you?".

"Yes." Both twins answered without hesitation causing Death to smile.

"Good," the happy entity said with a nod "that's exactly what I wanted to hear. And as for your question this isn't punishment….this is just a waiting room.". Before he could ask Death what that had meant the entity had snapped its fingers and the inky black void had faded away into a comfortable study, filled with soft chairs, rows of books, and a rather impressive liquor cabinet. "I had an offer to make the three of you and didn't want you three to be judged and then have to sort through a few million souls to find you again," Death explained as the entity poured them each a glass of brandy "so I simply set you three down there for a bit.".

"But what's this offer you said you had for us?" he asked, hesitantly taking the drink as he had a pretty good idea what the 'offer' was.

"I wish to move on Hadrian," Death said with a weary sigh "I've been doing this job for a long time and I am tired. While I can still visit the spirits of my family on occasion I wish to spend more time with them and actually enjoy my afterlife. I was hoping that you, Hadrian, could be the new Death. Spend a few centuries managing the afterlives, be able to come home every 'night' to your two loves, be able to finally relax, even be able to visit the spirits of your parents and fallen friends when things are slow.".

"I…I don't know," he said hesitantly, the idea did sound good but he didn't know if that was what he wanted "I would really just want to have time to spend with Hestia and Flora instead of focusing on the job.".

Death spent a moment thinking before snapping his fingers as the entity moved over to a map table and beckoned them over, "These are the universes I manage," Death explained, gesturing to the collection of holographic spheres that rose up out of the table as they approached "this one is the afterlife of your world." Death pointed to a completely grey sphere. "My proposal is that I will send your souls into your counterparts of this world," at this Death pointed to an adjacent white sphere "in that world your counterparts are all on the brink of Death. Young Harry from falling off a cliff on his families vacation while the Carrow twins by accidentally being poisoned by someone trying to kill their parents. I will ensure your new bodies don't die and place your minds, souls, and magic into those new forms. I'll even add it in so that you three will have a betrothal contract waiting for you at Gringotts when you turn eleven.".

"Why would the Dursleys take me on vacation?" he asked Death in confusion, wondering if there was somehow a universe with good Dursleys…unless they had been the ones to throw him off said cliff.

"I knew I was forgetting something," Death grumbled before explaining "in that world Harry your parents never died and your sister is hailed as the Girl-Who-Lived. Your parents treat the both of you equally and having you grounded your sister but the general public worships the ground she walks on and basically ignores your existence while Dumbledore seeks to control her.". Hearing that he snarled, the fact that he had never met them didn't matter, the fact that they were from another reality didn't matter, they were still his family and he would fight tooth and nail to protect them wherever he could.

"But how could you sneak in a contract if his parents are alive?" Flora asked in confusion "They would recognize that it hadn't been there before.".

"I'll create a new magical family," Death explained "the house of 'Thanatos' and say that I left a spell on the family Signet Ring that would select the new Lord should the bloodline die out. The goblins will accept that the ring chose Harry and he will be heralded as the new 'Lord Thanatos' who will have the ancient contract that had been long forgotten which will wed the Head of House Thanatos to twin daughters of House Carrow.".

"But how will we explain our new behavior to them if we suddenly act differently than we did before?" Hestia asked in confusion "We know nothing about this world.".

"I'll give you your counterpart's memories before you enter," Death assured them "and if you ever feel the need to you may tell the Potter family about being from another universe and the next Death. Anyway, do we have a deal?".

Looking at the ancient figure in the eye he stared in silence before giving a grin, "You got a deal." He said with a nod, shaking hands with the happily laughing entity of Death who then insisted of celebrating before they went to their new lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright everyone here's the new update for this story. Before we begin though I wanted to simply state that Harry's sister will not be falling in love with him in my story, no incest. That said though I may be willing to consider adding in ONE more girl and only one to the pairing and even that's a big maybe. If you do want to add in the one girl say who and why in your review.**

**AN2: a lot of people commented that my idea is similar to that of an author names Piers Anthony in his series "Incarnations of Immortality". I'm just going to say that before people mentioned it in a review I had never heard of those books but I have put a hold on the first at my College's library so I can read it.**

Death Reborn

Chapter 2

-Harry-

"Well," he said as he stood in front of the swirling mass of energy that 'Death' said would take him and the girls to the new world they would be living in "I guess this is it. I'll see you two soon.".

"We'll go to Gringotts at the first chance Harry." Flora said as she walked over and kissed him, an action he enthusiastically returned.

"We promise." Hestia added as he shared a loving kiss with her as well.

"Now remember you three," Death said seriously "each of you will be in danger the moment you go through the portal. With Harry he just has to do the basic fire manipulation exercise I showed him while you two I'm going to tweak reality a bit and put a bezoar in each of your pocket but you need to take them quickly.". Nodding he remembered what Death had explained to them while they celebrated.

-Flashback-

"So," Death said, the ancient being leaning back into a leather arm chair while he relaxed with the girls on a couch, each of them having a glass of brandy in hand "there are a few more things I feel we need to go over before I send you two off.".

"Like what?" Hestia asked as sipped her drink.

"Well for starters Hogwarts works differently in this world than it did in your own." Death said with a grin "In this world when a magical child turns eleven they are given the option to either attend a magical 'public school' of sorts for four years or to have private tutors train them and, after those four years, they go to Hogwarts for another three years to finish their education. After that they are given the option to either leave Hogwarts and go straight out into the world or to spend another four to attempt to get an advanced study and possibly a mastery while also being given the option to live off of the school grounds.".

"That…actually sounds pretty interesting," Flora admitted "and as we're going back with our memories it will help us get through it easier.".

"Added to that there are a few rules that would have never seen the light of day in your world." Death continued after giving them a moment to process what had been said "For starters the school allows students who aren't in one of the four main Quiditch teams to start their own to have the school quiditch league bigger. There's also dueling tournaments for magical dueling, weapon dueling, and a combination of both.".

"Now that sounds awesome." He said with a wide grin while the girls giggled at his enthusiasm.

"This world recognized that many wizards wielded weapons along with their magic and kept the tradition alive," Death explained with a shrug "and while some muggleborns hate the tradition most enjoy it. There are even tournaments that are often more popular than quiditch for all three variants of dueling.".

"I wonder if I could give it a shot?" he mused to himself thoughtfully.

"Well if you do you already have your personal cheer squad." Hestia said with a grin which Flora copied.

"Anyway," Death continued, a smirk evident in the beings voice "I'm calling in a favor from one of the other entities who owes me one to go to that world in a human form to give you three 'training' during your four years of private study. It will be mainly sparing with you and explaining more about the duties of our job and the other embodiments.".

"Anything else?" Flora asked after a moment.

"A couple more things," Death said with a nod "the first is that I'm giving you three some fun powers as the new Death and his loves. For starters you're each being given the animagus form of a 'reaper dragon' which all Deaths have been able to turn into, Harry's will just be stronger.".

"Reaper dragon?" he asked in confusion, having never heard of it even during his dragon research for the First Task back during the Tri-Wizard.

"Something the first Death created to help deal with troublesome spirits in the afterlife," Death explained "it's one and a half times again the size of the horntail you fought in your fourth year and has pitch black scales and a hide with several bone protrusions. It breathes black fire and its claws can cut through stone with ease.".

"Can I use it to roast this world's Draco Malfoy if he gets mouthy?" Flora asked with a savage grin causing him and Hestia to chuckle.

"As long as you don't get caught, knock yourself out." Death said with a shrug, "I never liked the little brat.".

"Hestia start planning." Flora said seriously to her twin causing him to sigh and Hestia to giggle and nod.

"As well as your new animagus forms," Death continued, drawing their attention back to the hooded figure "you three are going to become partial elementals now and full elementals once you pass on from this new world and take up your mantels as Death and his wives.".

"What elements?" he asked eagerly, thrilled at the prospect of becoming an elemental.

"Well Hestia has Earth while Flora has wind," Death explained causing the girls to grin as they began thinking of what they could do with the power "you Harry will have Fire, Ice, and Lightning.".

"Why three?" he asked in surprise.

"Because you're going to be the actual Death and so you'll need to get used to your powers quicker," Death Explained "also these will help you when you're trying to survive the cliff fall once I send you over.".

"I forgot about that," he admitted "so how will they help if I can't use them?".

"All you need is a basic fire training exercise," Death explained "pushing concentrated flames out of your hands and feet to 'fly'. Your control will suck as will your aim but you should get up to the top of the cliff where your parents can save you. As for the how I will simply teach you that exercise before sending you through.".

"What was the second thing?" he sked curiously.

"I simply wanted to tell you that I won't be sending you three right away as I have to implant your counterpart's memories into your mind so you can view them and play the part. It will take a bit of time to be able to work with the info assimilating.".

-End Flashback-

And Death hadn't been kidding either as it had felt like years with his mind sorting through all the information of his counterpart. In that world he had been rather boring if he was to be honest, not really caring about much besides his family and even then he had lacked any real drive to get stronger. This was largely in part due to the fact that so many people treated him as insignificant that version of him had developed a major inferiority complex but always tried to make his sister happy.

According to Hestia and Flora their counterparts had been mostly ignored by their parents who had spent most of their time trying to look for a ritual to resurrect Voldemort but when they had paid attention to their daughters they had treated them as worthless so they were glad that, according to his memories, he would be going to Gringotts in about three days so they could escape that hellhole quickly.

"Well, have fun you three," Death said with a grin as they prepared to step through the portal "enjoy your life and keep each other happy.".

"We will Death," he said with a grin before a thought crossed his mind "but I do have a question before we go…what's your real name?".

"I was hoping you'd ask," Death said with a grin before pulling back the hood to reveal pale white skin, black hair, emerald eyes, glasses, and a lightning bolt scar "I'm you." Before Death conjured a gust of wind that pushed them through the portal into their new world.

Instantly he felt himself falling down instead of back as he realized he was in his new body, hearing the screams of his parents and sister on top of the cliff above him as he focused his new powers and summoned the flames, slowing down to a halt before shooting up as he yelled in panic, still not used to controlling his own flight yet.

"Harry!" his sister screamed as he shot up past the cliff "Hold on!".

"How do you steer this crazy thing?!" he yelled out, not even needing to hide his desperation as it wasn't an enjoyable feeling to fly without any real control.

"Try to turn towards us Harry!" he heard his dad yell, "We'll catch you!".

Yelling with the strain as she tried to force his body to turn, the fire making it difficult to move his wrists around to steer, he turned back towards the cliff as he began shooting towards it only for his power to splutter out when he was a little ways away from the stone wall causing gravity to do the rest of the work and send him slamming down onto the ground, rolling to a stop next to his sister.

"Harry!" she yelled as she dropped to the ground and began hugging him and checking him over for injuries "How did you do that?!".

"I don't know," he lied as he groaned and tried to get up "I…I just felt this weird feeling bubbling up as I was falling before the first came out of my hands and feet.".

"It's possible you have a rare elemental gift Harry," his mom said as she joined his sister, Rose, in checking him over for injuries "we'll have the goblins test for them when we go there in a few days.".

"Looks like you have quite the powerful gift Harry," his Dad said with a grin but he could easily see the relief and fading panic in the man's eyes "congratulations.".

"All right!" Rose said eagerly, his ten year old sister clearly thrilled "My brother's amazing!".

Smiling he pulled her into a hug, relishing in the feeling of being able to hold his sister for the first time, the feeling of actually having a family, "Got that right Sis," he said as she snuggled up against him "you can't get rid of me that easily.".

"Promise?" Rose asked softly and he could see the excitement of seeing him alive as well as with a new power fading as the knowledge that he had almost died entered her.

"I promise Rose," he sword as he held her close "I'll never leave you.". As he held his sister, reassuring her that he wouldn't leave her, he felt a new pair of arms encircle them as he looked up to see his parents joining the hug and he smiled, more glad than he could ever say that he had died.


	3. Chapter 3

Death Reborn

Chapter 3

-Harry-

It took every ounce of his self-control to not charge down the road in Diagon Alley to get to Gringotts so he could be with Hestia and Flora again. Ever since he had entered his new body he had been trying to settle into the swing of having a family while slowly altering the personality of his counterpart to that of his real self, using the excuse of having a near death experience for the sudden change. His parents had understood and bought his excuse and didn't let it bother them, although they were more protective of him now, and his sister had been on a hero-worshiping high ever since she saw his powers.

The moment they stepped inside the bank the building began shaking as a deep, booming, gong sounded causing everyone to begin panicking, he could also faintly hear the Weasley twins shouting out "It wasn't us!".

"Silence!" a loud voice called out as everyone finally began to calm down and noticed the Head teller on duty gesturing to him and his family "That was an ancient alert system that Gringotts installed to let us know if a new lord has appeared for an extinct family. Would you four please come with us?" the goblin asked, gesturing to him and his family as they hesitantly followed the diminutive creature, studiously ignoring the whispers that followed them.

"So one of us is the Head of a new House?" Rose asked their parents as they walked down the hall "And how would that be possible if the family went extinct?".

"Well Rosie," his dad explained patiently "there are two kinds of extinct when it comes to families. The first is when it's 'extinct in the male line' which just means the name is gone but the family may still have descendants through its daughters and one of their children can eventually start the family back if they wish to.".

"And the second method?" he asked, wondering how his immortal counterpart was going to spin the situation.

"Is when the family is fully extinct," his dad continued "as in no sons or daughters surviving and nobody left has any of the family's blood left in them. If this happens the family can leave instructions on who should be selected to be the next lord even decades or centuries in advance, as long as someone fits the requirements then they become the new lord.".

"But we've been to Gringotts before," he said in confusion "does this mean that it's the second option?".

"It has to be," his father said nodding "your mother and I both had lineage tests done and the only change is your new powers Harry so there's a good chance that you're the one that will be a Lord.".

"Alright!" Rose cheered happily "Big brother is awesome!" causing him to blush slightly at his sister's exuberance. He really had grown close to Rose, or 'Rosie' to their parents, and he was highly protective of her. What made him miserable though was that he recognized how cute she was now and that she would be extremely beautiful when she was older so he would have to spend a lot of time setting fire to any guys that tried taking advantage of her. Her hair was black with several red highlights and she always wore address skirt combination with high heeled boots that were the same colors and a few pieces of decorations on it. **(AN: Ruby Rose from RWBY)**.

"In here," the goblin teller that had been ignoring them said pointing to a pair of double doors "the director is waiting for you.".

"Thank you sir." He said respectfully as the entered, seeing an aged and battle scared goblin with a guarded expression watching them.

"Alright," the bank director said briskly "time is money so let's get this situation over with quickly. Your son, Hadrian, has met the requirements left by the previous Lord Thanatos and as such is the new Lord of the House. It comes with a decent sized manor, some gold and spells, and a marriage contract.".

"Marriage contract?!" he yelled in shock along with his family, knowing he would have to pretend to be surprised.

"Yes, yes," the goblin said waving them off "here's the Lordship ring and a folder going over the contract and family assets. You may use the meeting room down the hall to go over it and the girls specified in the contract have been notified and are being brought.".

"G-girls?!" he stammered out while his sister grabbed his arm protectively and he could swear he heard her growl before they were all ushered to the meeting room.

The door of the meeting room slamming behind them was enough to shock his parents out of their stupor as they all moved to sit down, "Alright," his dad sighed "let's see what we're dealing with.". The files were rather detailed, showing a decent amount of gold in the vaults, more than enough for him and the girls to live well for the rest of their lives, the manor in England and a small island in Greece, and then there was the contract which married him to twin girls of the Carrow family. It had been admittedly amusing to see his parents' and sister's reaction to the news that he was contracted to marry twins.

"Excuse me," a voice said as the doors opened and a goblin walked in "the Carrow twins have arrived.".

Standing up, making sure to put on the face of a nervous child meeting his soon to be wives he nodded to the goblin as the girls were let in and it took everything he had to not run forward and embrace them. Instead he hesitantly stuttered out "H-hi." As they did the same.

Before anyone else could do something Rose had shot forward so fast he could barely see her and she stood in front of the twins, glaring up at them as Rose inspected them. "My brother is everything to me," Rose growled up at them "while he may be contracted to marry you two I just have to say this. You hurt him…and I'll tear you limb from limb.". At those words both of the twins looked at his little sister wide eyed, an expression that was copied by him and his parents as Rose happily skipped back over and hugged him possessively.

"D-don't worry," Hestia said quickly, the calmer twin clearly stunned by his sister's protective attitude "we won't.".

"So girls," his mom said as she walked over with a strange look in her eyes "tell us about yourselves.". Over the next hour the twins both explained how they're wasn't really much to tell about them as their parents never really let them out of the house and spent most of their time doing 'research'. They had only been able to come now as their parents were in Romania to track down a magic tome and hadn't been there to say no. They finished by explaining about the poisoning attempt from a few days ago and how their parents had brushed their health off once they swallowed bezoars.

"Well girls," his dad said in a somewhat strained tone that he could tell was from his father trying to stop himself from tracking down the adult Carrows and tearing them apart "why don't you two stay with us. You can legally do so as Harry's new…wives and can get to know him better.".

"W-we'd like that." Hestia said as she and Flora took his hands in theirs which got raised eyebrows from his parents as he and the twins forced on a blush.

"Well you four," his dad said after a moment of silence "let's go and get your supplies for your training and maybe see if we can start finding tutors for you lot.".

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a new piece of parchment shimmer into existence in the folder as he hesitantly called out to his father "Hey Dad, what's that letter?".

"Huh," his mom said in confusion as the elder Potter's turned back to the folder "How'd we miss that?".

"It says that the House of Thanatos has an alliance with the House of Ultor," his dad explained as he read the letter, "and that the last member of House Ultor has been notified and is coming to offer training to Harry and the twins as his family laws state that should the children of House Thanatos require it then his house will train them.".

"That is correct," a deep powerful voice said as they turned around to see a mountain of a man striding in "my name is Mars Ultor, last surviving member of my house.".

"Lord Potter." His dad said hesitantly, a hesitancy that the 'Lord Ultor' clearly picked up on as the man gave a booming laugh.

"You have no need to fear," the moving mountain said jovially "I mean neither you nor your family harm but just to make you feel safe. I, Lord Mars Ultor, swear upon my life, magic, and soul that I mean no member of the Potter family nor the Carrow twins any harm and wish only to train them to succeed, so I swear, so mote it be.". With the final word of the oath a pulsating boom erupted from the man's ring, the shockwave of the magic nearly knocking them from their feet as they gaped openly at the sheer power behind it. "Lumos!" the man thundered as a ball of light appeared in Ultor's hand "There, you see?" the man said happily "I mean no harm.".

"Well thank you for easing our concerns." his mother said gratefully as the man turned to him, Rose, and the twins.

"Now," Ultor began "I can only offer training to the young Lord Thanatos and his new wives but I do have an old friend who can train the young Lady Rose. A master of both magic and combat by the name of Maxim Crow. And don't worry," the man added with a grin "he'll be more than willing to give you the same oath I did.".

"Now would you three be opposed to allowing me a few minutes to speak to my new students in private for a moment?" Ultor asked his parents and Rose "I wish to explain a bit about what I will be teaching them before you take them out shopping for supplies. Also don't worry about wands or weapons for the three, my family has plenty of materials and I know a skilled weapon's smith and wand maker who can make them. They could do so for Lady Rose too if you so wish.".

"Thank you and of course," his mom said quickly "we'll be just outside." Before leading his dad and sister out of the room.

"Alright," the man said with a grin before turning back to them "as I'm sure you three have already figured I'm the other embodiment that good old Death sent to train you.".

"So what do you embody and is it in the same collection of universes as this one?" Flora asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I am an embodiment for this section of existence and my domain is war and battle," the man explained "while some tend to embody the carnage and bloodlust of war I embody fighting for a just cause and to protect those you care for. In my world I was known as 'the Warlord' and led the magical creatures in a revolution to gain their freedom from the wizarding world that oppressed them in my home universe. Several wizards joined my cause and upon my death I was offered the job.".

"Impressive title," he said in shock as he stared up at the massive man "but is 'Mars Ultor' your real name? Death showed that he was…me…still wrapping my head around that one. But what about you?".

"Well about that," War said sheepishly before the man's appearance shifted, going from short military black hair with icy blue eyes to long black hair with emerald and a lightning bolt scar "I'm you as well. Each section is made up of the same 'base' universe with several outlying universes melding with their neighboring sections so all of the embodiments for this section are people that are alive now, were alive in the past, or will be alive in the future but a lot of use are version of you.".

"This is going to be one massive headache," he groaned "I just know it.".


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I don't know if anyone caught it in the last chapter but 'War' is from my story 'Dawn of a Warlord'**

**AN2: I don't know if it was easy to tell but while Rose is younger than Harry she is starting Hogwarts with him due to her age being just at the cutoff date so she'll start with her big brother.**

**AN3: Before we begin I'd like to go over a few important points due to reviews I've been getting:**

**This story ISN'T going to be Harry/Rose**

**Why focus on the three days which aren't all that important when anything that IS important in them can be told in Flashback **

**This story isn't going to focus on Harry's job as Death, this will focus on his new LIFE. There will be a few Omakes about the current Death and after the story is finished I'm considering making a collection of one-shots about his job as Death but not right now.**

Death Reborn

Chapter 4

-Harry-

"Alright you four," his mom said as they were led out of Gringotts, War having left to go prepare the home where they would be training "while Mr. Ultor has agreed to provide materials for your wands and weapons there are still some other things we can get here.".

"Can we get pets?" Rose asked eagerly, his baby sister bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet in excitement causing him to laugh happily at her exuberance.

"But what sort of pet should we get for you baby sister?" he asked as he ruffled her hair causing her to flail her arms to try and get him to stop before pouting at her messed up hair.

"Maybe a dragon for our little spitfire," his dad suggested with a grin "Rosie is definitely scarier than one.".

"Dad!" Rose cried out with a blush before she ran over to him and gripped his arm as she shot him the puppy dog eyes "Harry!" she cried out "Dad's picking on me!".

"Don't worry Rose," he said as he pulled her into a hug, an amused grin on his face while the twins giggled behind him "I'll protect you from big bad Prongs.".

"How'd you know that name?" his dad asked in shock, his mother looking at him intrigued as well.

In way of answer he pulled the Marauder's Map out of his pocket and waved it with a chuckle, "You should hide your trunk of prank supplied better dad.".

"Trunk of Prank supplies?" his Mom asked, turning to his Dad with raised eyebrow that screamed danger for the elder Potter.

"In his closet," he told her "panel on the right there's what looks like a collection of rings in the wood but if you push your wand into the middle a secret compartment opens to show the little trunk full of supplies. And also, before you assume I can't work it, 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'.".

Both his parents blinked in shock before his dad groaned and slumped in defeat "Out pranked by my own son… I don't know whether to be proud or humiliated.".

"Just stick with both," he said with a shrug as he put the map back in his pocket "and don't worry, I'm working on a little 'surprise' for Sirius and Remus.".

"Alright troublemakers," his Mom said with a barely restrained laugh "let's go get you four your pets.". At those words his sister cheered and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the Magical Menagerie while Hestia and Flora ran after them, the twins not wanting to let him out of their sight, and his parents bringing up the rear.

The moment they were inside Rose took off running towards the Owls, eagerly inspecting each one thoroughly while Flora went to inspect the more peculiar birds and Hestia went over to the cats. Deciding to look around himself he wandered around before he felt his magic being pulled towards a panel of wood at the back of the shop that, as he walked over, he realized was completely bare. "Concealment ward," he breathed in surprise as he passed through the boundary, the familiar magic shifting across his skin as he did so "I wonder what's being hidden here.".

Walking over to the part of the wall he felt the pull from the strongest he placed his hand on the panels and pulsed a bit of his magic causing a hiss of compressed air to escape as the panels mechanically folded open to reveal a glowing white egg on a cushion. Carefully he reached in and picked up the egg, shifting it around as he tried to figure out what it was as the texture was unlike anything he had ever seen. The stone was pure white but seemed almost cracked, like broken stone, with glowing ice blue light glowing faintly from the cracks. Before he could decide what to do with the strange egg he glanced in and saw a small card that simply said 'Hedwig, from D' causing him to gape. "Hedwig." he said softly, tears welling up in his eyes at the thought of his dead familiar before he hugged the egg close and slipped it into the shoulder bag that he had grabbed at Gringotts to hold his new family documents, "I'm not losing you again Hed," he growled "that's a promise.".

Walking back to the front he saw his little sister with a happy looking little black owl that seemed to enjoy sitting in his sister's hair while she giggled. Next to his sister he saw Flora leaning against the wall, gently stroking the feathers on an elegant preening Raven that stared about with a keen gaze. Finally he saw Hestia happily playing with a little black furred Kitten that was purring up a storm as it batted at Hestia's fingers. "Where's your Pet Harry?" his Dad asked in surprise as he walked over empty handed.

"I didn't find any that called out to me." he answered with a shrug, giving his dad a look that said he would explain more when they got home.

"Alright," his mom said hesitantly, having caught the look "if you're sure.".

"It's okay Harry," Rose said cheerfully as she bounced over, the little black owl hooting with each skip "you can always borrow Bubo!".

"Bubo?" he asked with a raised eyebrow at Rose causing her to blush brightly before she stuck out her tongue at him childishly. Smirking he turned to the little owl and nodded at it "Well Bubo good luck, you're going to have your wings full with this one." Causing the little own to nod in thanks while Rose let out an affronted 'Hey!'.

"W-what about you Hestia?" he asked as he turned to one of his wives, making sure to add the stutter to his voice to keep up their act "What are you calling your kitten?".

"His name's Leon." Hestia answered, his wife and love making sure to add a blush of her own as well.

"A-and what about your Raven Flora?" he asked his other love as she made sure to blush a slightly lighter shade of pink than her sister before answering.

"Loki." She admitted sheepishly while the bird seemed to preen at the sound of its name.

"Those are fine names girls." his mom said with a smile before paying the gold for the pets and leading them out of the shop. After going through the rest of the shops as they picked up several exercise outfits for training, potions supplies, and a small library of books, his parents ushered them through the Floo back to the Potter Mansion, "Alright Harry," his Mom said the second they were through "what is it you're hiding from the Menagerie?".

Smiling weakly he pulled out Hedwig's new egg and explained the cover story that he had thought up while they did the rest of their errands, "When we were in the Menagerie I felt my magic being pulled towards the back of the shop and I felt some sort of ward when I walked though it into an area that didn't have anything but dust. When I walked over to the wall where the pull was coming from I touched the panel and my magic opened some sort of compartment where the egg was.".

"Harry," his mother scolded him "you should have paid the store for the egg.".

"But it was in a lining with my new family crest on it!" he protested, "There was even a note saying it was for the next Lord Thanatos.".

"Wait what?" his dad asked dumbly as he handed over the note had used a bit of wandless transfiguration on to make it say that it was left for the next Lord Thanatos and the ring would draw him to it. "I'm guessing you didn't want the clerk getting greedy and charging you out the nose for something he likely didn't even know was in the shop?" his dad asked after a moment causing him to nod.

"But what is it?" Ruby asked in awe as she leaned forward and stared at the egg curiously, Bubo copying her action on top of his sister's head.

"I don't know," he admitted with complete honesty, "I've never seen anything like this before.".

"Well whatever it is I'm sure it will be amazing," his mom said with a smile before she turned to the group at large "now what should we have for dinner?".

"I want Harry's cooking again!" Rose exclaimed quickly, his sister practically drooling at the thought causing him to chuckle sheepishly. The day before he had gotten hungry and made himself some lunch and shared it with his sister who fell in love with his cooking.

"You can cook?" Flora asked in mock surprise causing him to give a mental frown, looking forward to the day that they had established a relationship enough that they didn't have to hide like they did now.

"Big brother is the best cook ever!" Rose cheered happily before she turned to him and used the puppy eyes to mass effect "Please Harry!" she pleaded him while his mom chuckled.

"Gah!" he griped "You know I can't say 'no' when you give me that look Rose!".

"I know!" she said cheerfully causing him to growl playfully.

"Come here you!" he said as he jumped at her and began tickling her while Bubo flew over their heads and their audience laughed in amusement. Later on that night, after a dinner of pork chops, mashed potatoes, and French style green beans, he was carrying Rose up to her Room which was across the hall from his own, his Sister having tired herself out earlier while playing with her new owl.

Tucking her into bed, his parents having fallen asleep about an hour before, he smiled softly and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Rose." He whispered softly before carefully creeping out of the room.

"Hey Harry," Hestia said as she and Flora walked over to him, the girls having been waiting outside "Rose asleep?".

"Yeah," he said with a small smile "I never thought I would have a sibling but here I am with a sister and loving every minute of it.".

"She's really protective of you," Flora said with a small smile "she's a good kid.".

"We're kids too Flora," Hestia added with a giggle as they made their way to his room "or at least again we are.".

"Uh," he groaned "not looking forward to going through puberty again." Which brought forth shudders from both of his wives. "Let's worry about that later," he said as he wrapped his arms around them and drew them against his chest "right now I just want to go to bed with the two most beautiful women in the world in my arms.".

"Alright Harry." They said in tandem, each of them kissing his cheek as they did so while they all changed into their pajamas and climbed into the large bed, each of the girls using his chest as a pillow as they all drifted off to sleep.

**AN: Next chapter will be after their training is over and they're about to go to Hogwarts. The important bits of the training will be explained then and anything else that needs to be known will be explained later in flashback.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm doing a new poll on my profile to decide which stories to update for the updating style I'm doing. I'm going to have five stories that I try to update in a cycle ever day along with whatever story I feel the most inspired about at the time.**

Death Reborn

Chapter 5

-Harry-

"Well done you three," War said proudly to him and the twins as they stood outside of their teacher's small home "you're finally finished with your training and ready for not only this world but your jobs after it.".

"Thank you War," he said sincerely to his teacher "we'll do our best to implement all you've taught us to the fullest.". He had changed a lot over the four years of his training with War, the most prominent being his outward appearance. Where before his body had been relatively short and skinny wearing the most basic of clothes he now stood at six foot one and wore clothes that definitely drew attention. His outfit consisted of black military cargo pants over black combat boots while on his chest he wore a white t-shirt covered with black tribal designs along with a thin sleeveless jacket. To top it all of he wore his white gold signet ring on his right hand, black fingerless gloves, black bracers, a silver Spartan helmet pendent, and on his back he wore three single edged swords.

The swords were some of his proudest achievements during his training as he had created them by combining a few magical theories and laws before helping Hestia and Flora do the same to their own weapons. It was a commonly known magical law that most magics a person casts can't actually affect them, the few that can were internal magics such as animagus forms, metamorphomagus powers, and occlumency. Combining that with some rare crystals that he found in the 'Thanatos' vault that collected a person's magic to turn it into a liquid to draw ward schemes. He had pumped three crystals full of a specific spell by casting it over and over again until they created a liquid version of it and when he forged his swords he had cooled them in the mixture instead of water. It had destroyed the crystals but the experiment was a success and he now had a sword whose cuts would have the same effect as a stunner, even if those with strong will or magic could resist it to an extent, a sword that had the same power as the cruciatus which caused any injury it inflicted to burn with the power of the curse, and one with the power of the Avada Kedavera which would kill whatever it cut apart from him. The final two swords were in case of emergency but he always wore them anyway, a sealing charm keeping them from being drawn unless he spoke the activation phrase. Along with his weapons he had been training in swordsmanship and hand to hand with War while practicing up on his spell work while also getting a pretty good grip on his elements even if he was nowhere near mastered.

For Hestia, who had become his 'shield', she had specialized on shield and healing spells, even if she could fight do combat magic. Her weapon of choice was a mace and shield which he had used the crystal enchantment method like his swords for two of her maces, one for tournaments and most fights and the other for emergencies. The 'safe' mace was enchanted with a banishing charm so that anything she hit with it would be blasted back a good deal to give her a bit of breathing room should she need it. The emergency mace was made with the reducto charm so that anything she hit with it would react as if it had been hit with 'reducto' and that point would explode. Like him she had also trained with her element but she had progressed farther than he had due to only having one element to train instead of three.

For Flora, who had become his 'sword', she specialized on combat magics and full on fighting, but like her sister she could do healing spells and shields. Her weapon was a steel whip and, like her sister, had two different enchanted ones, one for tournaments and one for emergencies. The tournament whip was enchanted with a full body-bind so that with each cut from the whip their muscles would stiffen up more and more until they were locked up completely. Her emergency whip was enchanted with a blood boiling curse that, as the name implied, brought the blood of whoever was wounded with it to a roaring boil. Like Hestia she had gotten a pretty good grip on her element and had begun doing the most advanced control exercises of the group.

"You three have your wands?" War asked them, the entity having become like a protective Uncle to them over the past four years "Animagus registration papers? What about Hedwig, Leon, and Loki?".

"Got my wand right here War." He said with a grin as he waved the custom wand that was made from the wood of a pomegranate tree, straight form Death's private garden if War was to be believed, and the core was the heartstring of a Thestral that had once pulled Death's carriage.

"Same here sir." Said Hestia with a happy smile as she waved her wand which was made from pomegranate wood, from the same tree as his own, and the core was the heartstring of a phoenix, something that the current Death had complained about profusely via letter due to its difficulty in getting before the creature burst in flame. He had been horrified at first before Death had explained that the creature was already dying painfully from a curse and this would just make it quicker and save the creature a lot of pain.

"Same." Flora said with a respectful nod as she showed her wand that, like his and Hestia's, was Pomegranate wood with the core of a nundu heartstring.

"I'm gonna miss you three," War said with a smile as the giant man walked over and gave them a massive bear hug as they struggled to breathe "I look forward to working with you all in the afterlife. Before I go though I have one final parting gift.".

"What would that be sir?" Hestia gasped out when they had been let go. In response War simply grinned before giving a loud whistle as the sound of echoing hooves and neighing was heard before three beings burst out of violet flames into existence next to them. The beings were horses whose bodies were black skeletons filled with purple flames.

"Arvaks!" he exclaimed in awe as he walked over to the first, an action Hestia and Flora copied as well "You're giving them to us?". **(AN: Yes, to those who recognize the name, they're from the Skyrim DLC 'Dawnguard')**

"Live well and take care of each other," War said with a smile as they nodded to him gratefully "while I look forward to working with you three I'd prefer if it waited for several decades."

"You got it War," he said with a grin as he swung up onto his Arvak, noticing Hestia and Flora doing the same out of the corner of his eye "I guess we'll see you in eternity.".

"That you will my friend," War said with a laugh as the giant being began fading away "that you will.".

Smiling faintly at the spot their teacher had once stood he turned to the girls and shared a tender kiss with each of them, "Come on girls," he said with a smile "let's go home.". Another change that had happened over the past four years was that the twins had moved into the Manor and taken all of their items from the Carrow home with them. It had taken the adult Carrows a year to realize their children were gone and another month to find out where they were after that before they disowned the two who didn't care as they were already married at that point and shared his name of 'Thanatos-Potter'.

Rose had also grown to accept Hestia and Flora and trust them, she had even begun referring to them as her 'big sisters' but he was still her favorite, a fact he enjoyed taunting his dad with much to Rose's amusement.

Finally reaching the Potter Manor, which was about ten miles from the small house they had been training at, he dismounted and stroked his Arvak's snout as it snored and nuzzled him before vanishing back into violet flames. "Harry!" a new voice yelled as he turned only to get knocked to the ground via flying hug from Rose who was nuzzling against his chest happily "You're back!".

Like the rest of them Rose had grown exceptionally over the past four years in both mind and body, even if she still acted like a little kid whenever she was around him. She had grown taller but kept her same style of outfit, merely accessorizing it with her weapon while her figure had filled out more, much to his dismay as he was constantly chasing off perverts from taking advantage of her. Her weapon was a giant scythe that could collapse into a smaller form and she had colored it to match her dress, much to his and his father's amusement, and it was always funny watching her swing the giant weapon of destruction around. She had been studying all around magic during her training, focusing more on charms and transfiguration than anything else, but every day without fail she was waiting for them to get home where she would greet him with a flying hug.

"Hey there Rose!" he said happily as he stood up and scooped her into his arms before spinning her around, "Training's over and it's almost time for the four of us to go to Hogwarts.".

"Really Rose?" his Mom asked as she walked over, shaking her head in amused exasperation "You're constantly trying to convince everyone that you're a mature young woman but the second you see your brother you're like a little girl as you jump into his arms.

"Big brother's awesome though!" Rose whined childishly as she hugged him "I love my big brother!".

"I love you too Rose." he said with a smile as he hugged her back, making her beam up at him while Hestia and Flora smiled faintly at the scene.

"Are you four ready for the tournament on Saturday?" his dad asked as the final Potter family member joined them, "Apparently only one new student didn't sign up for it and a few older students are doing so as well.".

"Of course!" he exclaimed eagerly, "The Hogwarts Initiation tournament is one of the biggest ones every year! Winning it would give me a good chance of going to the Pros after I graduate.".

"I know you'll win Harry!" Rose said eagerly "Nobody can beat you!".

"Now I'm not sure about that," he said with a faint grin as he ruffled his sister's hair "remember Rose, there's always someone stronger.".

"So don't get cocky," she finished "I know.".

"Good girl." He said happily before he threw her over his shoulder with a laugh "Now how about the four of us celebrate with an all night movie marathon!". He decided to take the resounding cheers he got from the three girls as a yes.


	6. Chapter 6

Death Reborn

Chapter 6

-Harry-

"Quite the turnout," his Dad said in an impressed tone as they walked through the rows of vendors set up a little ways outside Hogsmede "haven't seen a group this big for the Initiation Tournament in Years.".

"It's probably because Rose is entered," he pointed out "she might hate her title but everyone else sees her as the second Merlin with it.".

"Ew," Rose said making a face "I don't want to be an old guy with a beard, powerful or not.". Laughing he pulled her into a hug while Flora ruffed her hair, "Hey!" Rose protested "only Harry can do that!".

Grinning he reached over and ruffled her hair himself, "There you go Rose," he told her with a smirk "feel better?".

"Meanie." Rose pouted causing him to laugh before he gave her another hug to remove her pout.

"Well we've got a few hours until the tournament starts," his Dad said, pulling out the strange pocket watches with a dozen hands that all adult wizards seemed to carry "why don't you four go and check out some of the booths and have some fun.".

"Thanks Daddy!" Rose said as she bounced over to give their parents a hug which he and the twins copied, without the bounce, once she let go.

"Later Mr. and Mrs. Potter!" Hestia called out with a wave as they ran off to go look at the different vendors that did various things. Most of them were games or food stalls, although he did have to hold back Hestia and Flora when some girls at a kissing booth they passed began to try and flirt with him.

"You three see a game you want to try?" he asked as he walked down the lane of stalls, his arms around the shoulders of Hestia and Flora while Rose was darting back and forth from stall to stall with her frightening speed.

"Oooooooh!" His sister squealed and pointed at one of the stalls, more specifically to the tinny stuffed dog that was one of the prizes, "That one!".

"Alright baby sister," he said with a smile as he brought her over to the stall, "let's win you a dog.". "How much for a game?" he asked the pimply guy who was manning the stall, growling when the guy began to leer at his wives and sister.

"Two sickles!" the man yelped at his growl causing him to smirk before he slapped the coins down on the table while Rose picked up the three darts she was given. "Hold up!" the man said quickly "You have to hand one of them your wand first.".

"I'll hold onto it Rose." he said as he took it, keeping watch of the carnie out of the corner of his eye and seeing the man use a spell to prevent the balloons Rose was aiming at from popping.

"I didn't get it." Rose said sadly, his baby sister slumping down at having failed to even pop a single balloon, not realizing the man had been cheating.

"Hold on there Rose," he said as he gave her a hug "big brother will win that prize for you.".

"Two sickles." The pimple covered man said with a cocky sneer as he snarled and slapped the coins onto the table and picked up the darts. Smirking to himself he handed over his wand to Rose before he pumped the dart in his hand with a little lightning energy, not enough to be visible to the naked eye, before throwing it as the electric discharge from it popped not only the balloon it struck next to, the man still using his wand to move the balloons at the last moment, but several nearby.

Grinning at the dumbstruck carnie he repeated the action and popped most of the balloons before pointing at the stuffed dog, "I'll take that one." Which shook the man from his stupor.

"That's impossible!" the man yelled "I made sure…" before trailing off at the realization that ranting about 'making sure nobody could win' probably wasn't the best idea.

"I saw you using your wand to rig the game," he said rolling his eyes as he unhooked the dog and handed it to Rose "so you might want to clear out before a mob of pissed of people that you've conned come for your head.". The man quickly packed up the stall to do so, panic, clear on the con man's face, as he turned to Rose "Here you go baby sister," he said with a smile "your own personal doggy.".

"Zwei!" Rose cheered happily as she cuddled the dog happily, "Thanks Harry!".

"Do you girls want me to win you anything?" he asked Hestia and Flora as Rose was lost cuddling with her new stuffed animal happily.

"Well let's go see what there is to win," Hestia said as she intertwined her fingers with his, Flora doing the same on his other side, "and go from there.". By the time they were done going through the various stalls he had won Rose a stuffed Unicorn and a stuffed kitten to go along with her dog. He had won Hestia a stuffed Phoenix, a stuffed tiger kitten, and a stuffed Pegasus. Flora had gotten a stuffed Hippogriff, a stuffed wolf cub, and a stuffed baby polar bear. The final thing they had gotten was a portrait made of the four of them by a magical artist that was enchanted to move and talk like the portraits in Hogwarts was, he had never realized how much of the of the actual painting was done by magic.

"You girls ready to go meet up with Mom and Dad so we can head to the Arena?" he asked as they snacked on some pretzels he had bought, "It's going to start soon.".

"Yeah!" his sister cheered excitedly "Let's go!" before she took off running towards the large Arena near Hogsmede causing him to sigh in exasperation and jog after her, Hestia and Flora following suit. When they caught up with Rose they saw her staring in confusion at their parents and Dumbledore arguing over something.

"Ah," Dumbledore said in his patented 'grandfatherly' voice when the old man noticed them approach "just the young woman I was hoping to see.".

"Why would you want to see me?" Rose asked nervously, his sister ducking behind him, having never been all that good with dealing people like Dumbledore or people going super-fan on her.

"I have you scheduled for an exhibition match against one of the older students," Dumbledore said with a smile "to show the country the power of their 'girl-who-lived'.".

"But I don't want to fight in an exhibition match!" his sister protested, "I'm happy to fight in the tournament against my year mates but not against someone with a lot more training than I have.".

"But…" Dumbledore tried to protest before he cut the old man off.

"She said no Dumbledore," he growled, shifting his body protectively in front of Rose, Hestia, and Flora "so stop pestering her or I'll make you stop.".

"Is that a threat young man?" Dumbledore asked with his usual 'disappointed grandfather' persona but he could hear the hint of warning the tone.

"It wasn't a threat," he said as his hand twitched to his sword "It was a promise. Anyone who tries to do anything to my sister she doesn't want is going to get torn apart piece by piece.".

"Harry is extremely protective of his sister," his dad explained proudly "he would tear heaven and earth apart piece by piece if it meant keeping her safe and I'm pretty sure he could do it too.".

At this point he could see the gears whirring in the old man's head before Dumbledore let out a fake kind smile and suggested "Then why not Harry do the exhibition match, we will simply say he is fighting as Rose's 'champion', she doesn't have to fight, and the crowd is appeased.".

He wasn't a fool, he could tell that Dumbledore wanted him to lose in the hope that he would lose favor in Rose's eyes by doing so to give Dumbledore an opening to weasel his way in. "I'll do the damn match Dumbledore," he growled "but if I ever catch you trying to manipulate my sister again then there'll be hell to pay and that pay will be coming out of your hide with interest.".

Dumbledore quickly rushed off to announce the exhibition match while his parents explained to Rose what Dumbledore had tried to do, understandably making his sister furious. "Harry," Rose ordered angrily "whoever it is in this match, crush them!".

"Gladly baby sister," he said as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead "I'll turn them into a little puddle for you and the girls.".

"Here's a little taste of what you'll get when you win Harry." Flora spoke up as he turned only for her to grab the back of his head and pull him into a kiss as he stiffened and was about to kiss back when she pulled out, Hestia using his disappointment and surprise to do the same.

"You can kiss us back when you win Harry." Hestia promised before the two girls walked off with Rose to get some seats for them and his parents, purposefully swaying their hips to tease him.

"Don't hold back in this fight Harry," his mom told him as she checked his gear and weapons nervously "we don't know who Dumbledore will select or how willing they will be to stick to the rules.".

"Just be prepared to hold Rose back from jumping the wall to hug me when I win." He told his parents with a smile before giving them a quick hug and walking to the waiting rooms to wait to be called out for the exhibition match.

After a few minutes of waiting he heard Dumbledore's sonorused voice call out "Ladies and Gentleman! Today we have a very special treat to kick off this year's Initiation Tournament. Rose Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, has named her brother as her champion in an exhibition match against an older student for your entertainment.". He could hear the roars from the crowd at that statement, both those in favor of the decision and those who were complaining about not getting to see Rose fight. "First we have our older student!" Dumbledore continued "We have Slytherin prefect Markus Flint who is in his second year of his extended studies at Hogwarts!".

"The Quarter Troll Slytherin?" he asked himself in surprise "I'm guessing Dumbledore's trying to rely on borderline legal magics, magic resistant skin, 'greater' strength, and experience….this is gonna be fun.".

"And then we have Rose Potter's Champion!" Dumbledore continued once the cheers for the Slytherin student calmed down "The eldest son of House Potter, Hadrian James Potter!".

The cheers he received were less powerful than those of Flint, likely due to the fact that most of society as a whole ignored him in favor of his sister while Flint was actually know in tournaments. Snorting he strode out into the arena and looked up at Dumbledore, using a sonorous of his own, and proclaiming "You got my name wrong Dumbledore…It's Lord Hadrian James Thanatos-Potter, the Lord of Thanatos and Heir of Potter!". A flurry of whispers met his declaration as he decided to showboat a little bit and use a trick his father had taught him, pumping some magic into his signet ring as a pulse of black and violet magic shot from his body before swirling around to him and shooting into the air in the form of a spectral reaper dragon that roared before merging with him as he glowed a dark violet for a few seconds before it faded.

"So what?" Flint asked arrogantly from the other side of the ring, his opponent leaning against a long shafted war hammer "You can do a little light show, you're still a weak little runt.".

"Duelists to your marks!" the referee, which he saw was Flitwick, called out as he and Flint entered their points of the rectangular ring which he noticed was about the size of a small football field. **(British football, Soccer to us Americans)**. "This is a full force duel in which both magic and weapons are allowed. The duel is to go to surrender or incapacitation…Begin!".

The moment he heard the okay to start he drew his 'stupefy' sword in a flash and shot forward, pumping his magic out of his legs to blast him forward, throwing rock and dirt up into the air behind him as he bulleted towards the shocked Slytherin who barely managed to bring up the Warhammer in time to block his slash.

The moment he felt his slash get blocked he dug his feet into the ground and blasted back again to avoid the overhead smash Flint tried to catch him with, spinning when he stopped and using his sword as a focus to shoot out a stunner, amplified by the sword's properties, that Flint stopped by pointing a wand, which was grafted onto the bottom of the hammer, at the spell and roaring out "Protego!" as a decent shield sprung forth to stop his spell.

"Reducto!" Flint yelled, shooting the spell out of the hammer which was being held like a riffle, "Reducto! Reducto! Reducto! Reducto!". Grinning he did his magical blast off, using it to shoot straight into the air, before drawing his wand and pointing it at Flint as he roared out "Incendio Salamandra!", pouring both his fire element and regular magic into the spell as a massive dragon made of bright crimson fire screamed from his wand at his opponent.

"Augumenti Aegis!" Flint yelled, summoning a shield of water to block the brunt of the fire dragon before rolling to the side to avoid the rest. With a yell Flint used the massive Warhammer to break a chunk of stone from the ground when was then shot up at him where he couldn't dodge without revealing his fire element which he wanted to save for later in the duel.

Getting an idea he prepared his sword and yelled out "Difindo!", channeling it through the blade as his weapon cut through the stone with ease as he shot out of the ensuing dust cloud as this surprised opponent.

"Well this is a surprise!" Flint yelled eagerly "Looks like the runt can actually fight!" before running at him, performing a low sweep at his legs when he landed.

Jumping off the ground to avoid the swipe he kicked off Flint's chest to shoot back and give himself some breathing room, "The same could be said for you," he said with a slight pant "the gentle giant you're not.".

"Wanna kick things up a notch?" Flint asked with a raised eyebrow "I can tell you've been holding back like I have.".

"Gladly." He said with a smirk as he shot forward, augmenting his body with magic to move faster as he moved around Flint to do quick strikes and systematically avoiding Flint's slower but much more powerful hammer blows, even if he did have a few close calls.

"W-why am I feeling tired?" Flint panted, his opponent clearly struggling to stay awake, "What did you do to me?".

"My sword was forged out goblin steel and the stunner charm," he explained as he knew his security would protect his blades and there were maybe one or two of the ward crystals left in the world and even then they were lost "each strike is putting the spell in your bloodstream.".

"Well then," Flint gave a savage grin "it looks like I'll have to use my Ace in the Hole. I was hoping to save this for the finals of my division but you've forced my hand kid." Before, with a yell, the quarter troll was encompassed in a glowing avatar of magic in the shape and size of a fully grown mountain troll. "Let's see you take me down like this!" Flint yelled, his opponent's voice echoing throughout the avatar as it picked up the ethereal hammer that he had as well.

"Well I didn't expect this!" he yelled with a grin as he used his magic blast to shoot off the hammer, looking down at Flint as he did so, "It looks like it's time to use my own 'Ace in the hole'!". With that statement he began his animagus transformation, shifting into the massive Reaper Dragon before shot forward and clawed at the Avatar, gouging deep gashes form the magic that slowly began to reform as Flint began panting. Flying in a circle around the giant Avatar he breathed out his black flames to trap Flint before using his tail to slam Flint's avatar through the flames, destroying the magical construct and leaving Flint unconscious, cut up, and bruised, but otherwise alright on the ground. All was silent before the crowd roared in delight and Flitwick declared him the winner as he raised his sword to the heavens, hyping the crowd up even further as he saw Rose and his wives cheering wildly for his victory. Remembering the twins' promise he grinned, right now it was good to be Harry Potter.

**AN: If there are any specific fights you want to see in the tournament let me know in the review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Death Reborn

Chapter 7

-Harry-

Grinning he walked into the waiting room below the arena where the competitors could watch the current matches on some magical mirrors and relax after their own fights. The moment he walked in he saw Rose and Hestia having to hold back Flora from attacking apart Draco Malfoy but he could tell they were close to helping his more aggressive wife beating the snot out of the little shit. "I don't see why you're so upset," the cocky voice of Draco reached him as he approached "just become my concubines and I'll see to it that your parents remove your disownment.".

"I would recommend you cease propositioning my wives Heir Malfoy," he snarled coldly "before I demand an Honor Duel in recompense and I promise you, you would not leave the arena under your own power.".

"W-wives?!" Malfoy demanded furiously.

"Yes Malfoy," Flora said with an amuse smirk "my sister and I are both married to Harry and we couldn't be happier.".

"Harry!" Rose exclaimed happily as she leapt into his arms "That was awesome the way you thrashed that guy!".

"Thanks baby sister," he said with a grin as he hugged her back "I was surprised I had to use my animagus form during the duel though.".

"But you still won which means you get your reward," Flora said with a smirk as Rose quickly backed off, his baby sister having learned the hard way not to stand too close when his wives were 'rewarding' him "are you ready to collect?".

"Oh most definitely," he said with a hungry smirk as he wrapped an arm around his wives' waists and pulled them against him, stealing a deep and passionate kiss from Flora "with interest." Before doing the same with Hestia.

"Don't ignore me!" Malfoy raged, causing the group to turn and see the raging little ferret "I demand a duel for the possession of the Carrow twins!".

"There are no Carrow twins you incompetent little twit," he said with a snort "my wives are the Thanatos-Potter twins. And besides, why would I treat them like some piece of property? They're my wives, I love them and would gladly tear apart anyone who tried to take them from me.".

"As a Lord you are forbidden from denying a request to duel!" Malfoy said with a sneer, "Doing so is tantamount for forfeit.".

"And as it is a wager duel then you, as the challenger, must put something of equal value up against what you demand should you win. I am already married to Hestia and Flora and not even all the gold in the Malfoy vaults could equal their worth in my eyes." He declared passionately, his wives nuzzling against his chest as he did so.

"This isn't over Potter," Malfoy snarled "I will have them and I will enjoy making you suffer as I take them.".

"Is that a threat Heir Malfoy?" he asked coldly "You are coming dangerously close to me declaring an Honor Duel.". Instead of responding Malfoy simply snarled and spun around to leave, "What a whiny little brat." He snorted before turning back to his wives, "Now where were we?".

"I believe you were collecting your reward." Flora said with a smile as she pecked his lips.

"I do believe my dear sister is right Harry," Hestia said with a smile of her own as she stole a deeper kiss than her sister "why don't you continue that?".

"I'm outta here!" Rose exclaimed as she quickly shot off to go talk to their other year mates.

For the next several minutes he spent his time kissing his loves, massaging their shoulders, and generally making them as comfortable as possible, pointedly ignoring the looks the other girls of his year were sending him while growling at any of the guys that oogled the twins. "The first match is ready to begin!" the voice of Dumbledore suddenly exclaimed loudly, the sound echoing from the mirror causing him and the girls to jump slightly "In our first bout we have Ronald Weasley against Draco Malfoy!".

"I wonder which one I want to lose more?" he wondered to himself "Both are arse holes of the highest degree.".

"Is Weasley still trying to make Rose date him?" Hestia asked as she snuggled into his side, Flora copying her on the side opposite of her sister.

"Unfortunately," Rose answered as she walked back over, a look of disgust on his sister's face "he tried insisting that I go out with him after he 'thrashed Malfoy'.".

"I highly doubt that's going to happen," he said with a snort "I may not know who I _want_ to lose more but I do know that it will be practically impossible for Ron to win this one.".

"How so?" a new voice asked as he looked to his right to see Blaise Zabinni staring at him intrigued, his classmate's expression showing only curiosity, no maliciousness.

"Well let's say that it's a magic only duel," he explained as other people began to listen in "while Arthur Weasley may be willing to let his Children learn more than the basics but the man has no backbone and allows his wife to beat him into submission. She's one of those fools who believes in 'children' learning absolutely nothing but the bare basics before Hogwarts while Malfoy's family would have hired the most expensive tutors they could find to teach him as much as possible, much of it likely borderline legal magics.".

"And if it's a weapon only duel?" Zabinni asked, the son of the local Black Widow digesting what he was saying.

"Once again Malfoy would have had the most expensive tutors as well as the highest quality weapon their family could afford." He explained "I've seen Weasley's weapon…it's a rusted piece of shit sword that belonged to Weasley's Great Grandfather and it was left in a shed to deal with the elements for a decade or two before he got it.".

"That sounds like it's likely to shatter at the smallest puff of wind." Zabinni deadpanned causing him to nod, "And if it's both a magic and weapon duel…well there won't be much of Weasley left afterwards.".

"And even though that would remove one nuisance it would make Malfoy even more full of himself than he is now." Flora said with a snort.

"This Duel will be full force, both magic and weapons!" Flitwick called out as they watched the enchanted mirror.

"Well he's screwed," he said in faint amusement at the thought of one of his murderers, even if it is only a counterpart, getting the stuffing beaten out of them "how long do you think it will take.".

Before anyone could answer his question they heard a yell to see Ron charging Draco wildly, "If that's his 'style' of fighting then this won't take very long." Zabinni said with a snort "While I may not like Malfoy very much I've seen him fight and he's at least decent with his rapier.".

As they watched Malfoy simply sidestepped Weasley's wild slashes before shooting out and kicking Ron's ass, quite literally, to send the youngest male Weasley shooting forward before Malfoy drew his wand and sent a couple blasting curses, sending the red haired fool into the wall of the arena with a crunch. "That was pathetic," another student, Theodore Nott, said with a snort "and Weasley was actually boasting about 'crushing the entire competition' earlier?".

"Yeah but he might get another chance later," he spoke up with a shrug "then again he may not.".

"What do you mean?" a girl he recognized as Tracey Davis asked in confusion.

"There are forty three people in our year at Hogwarts," he pointed out "one of them chose not to sign up, a Muggle born girl who finds fighting 'barbaric' or something. But that will still leave forty two students making twenty one fights. My guess is that after the first round of fighting Dumbledore will take everyone who loses a match and select two names who will fight again for a second chance to advance, have the second round, then the third, do the 'name lot drawing' again, have a fourth round, the semifinals, and the final match after that.".

"Ugh!" he heard one student that he couldn't get a god view of grumble "Too much math.

"Yeah," he admitted with a shrug, "it can be a bit much. To simplify there are two chances of getting another shot at the tournament if you get eliminated.".

"Next match!" the voice of Dumbledore called out "Rose Potter against Pansy Parkinson!".

"Good Luck baby sister," he said as he hugged her close and kissed her cheek "be sure to kick her ass for me.".

"You got it Harry!" Rose said excitedly as she ran out to the arena.

"Well this'll be fun to watch," Flora said with a vindictive smirk "I've been looking forward to seeing Parkinson getting her ego cut down to size since she tried convincing your parents to set up a contract that would make her your main wife and turn us into little more than sex slaves.".

"Rose has as well," he said with a snort "she truly does see you two as her sisters and what Parkinson did pissed her off so now 'Crescent Rose' comes out to play.".

"How the hell does that little slip of a girl swing around that big ass scythe like a feather anyway?" Flora asked him as they watching his sister swinging the giant black and red scythe to get limber "I've never been able to figure that out.".

"That's one of the many unsolvable mysteries of the universe love," he said with a smile "right up there with how Atlantis sunk and the sheer size of a Malfoy's ego.".

"I'm going to enjoy beating you little girl," they heard Parkinson say through the mirror as all attention was drawn towards the fight, "I will beat you and show your brother what he missed out on now that I'm contracted to another.".

"Thank Merlin!" he exclaimed in relief "I can finally stop having to deal with her constant proposals.".

"This is a weapon only fight!" Flitwick spoke up, interrupting the 'trash talk' causing Rose to grin and Parkinson to pale drastically.

"I know that smirk," he said with a chuckle "Parkinson's family probably tried to bribe Flitwick into making it a magic only duel and so Flitwick did the opposite instead. By the look on Parkinson's face she either sucks at weapon combat…or just doesn't have a weapon.".

"I'd say she doesn't have one due to the fact that's she's running around the arena like a chicken with its head cut off right now." Flora pointed out dryly as Rose was chasing after a screaming Parkinson, swinging her scythe back and forth rapidly as she chased the panicking Parkinson.

"As amusing as this is," he said with ah chuckle "you should probably get ready for you fight Hestia as you bout is after this one.".

"How do you know that?" Zabinni asked, the Italian blinking in surprise.

"There's a list of who fights who in this round posted on the wall." He deadpanned, pointing at the chart in the corner that showed all the listings and read:

1\. Draco Malfoy vs Ron Weasley

2\. Pansy Parkinson vs. Rose Potter

3\. Hestia Thanatos-Potter vs. Padma Patil

4\. Flora Thanatos-Potter vs. Parvarti Patil

5\. Dean Thomas vs. Gregory Goyle

6\. Seamus Finnigan vs. Vincent Crabbe

7\. Lavender Brown vs. Daphne Greengrass

8\. Neville Longbottom vs. Justin Finch-Fletchley

9\. Millicent Bullstrode vs. Ernie Macmillan

10\. Sally-Anne Perks vs. Oliver Rivers

11\. Sally Smith vs. Kevin Entwhistle

12\. Tracey Davis vs. Morag MacDougal

13\. Sue Li vs. Lisa Turpin

14\. Theodore Nott vs. Mandy Brocklehurst

15\. Michael Corner vs. Anthony Goldstein

16\. Susan Bones vs. Wayne Hopkins

17\. Hannah Abbot vs. Terry Boot

18\. Jason Runcorn vs. Stephen Cornfoot

19\. Lily Moon vs. Sophie Roper

20\. Roger Malone vs. Megan Jones

21\. Harry Thanatos-Potter vs. Blaise Zabinni

"Huh," Zabinni said walking over to it "what do ya know.".

"Winner!" Flitwick called out "Rose Potter!". Turning to look at the mirror he laughed when he saw Parkinson on the ground, her expensive robes shredded, although his sister had left the parts to cover Parkinson's modesty, and the nuisance had a rather large looking knot on her head while Rose looked incredibly proud of herself.

"Good luck Love," he said as he gave Hestia a deep kiss "I'll give you another one when your match is over.".

"Looking forward to it." Hestia said with a smile as she readied her mace and shield before walking out into the arena.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I recently got a review asking about what the pairing for Rose was going to be and I have to say that I haven't decided yet so please tell me who you want in a review. Also keep in mind that I use reviews to get ideas for how the story should advance and sometimes get new ideas for stories so I really do appreciate it when people leave reviews saying what you liked and what you didn't like about my chapter and why as well as what you wish to see in the future. **

Death Reborn

Chapter 8

-Harry-

"Way to go Rose," he said with a smile as his sister bounced into the waiting room, Parkinson limping in afterwards wearing a hastily conjured robe "that was great.".

"Thanks Harry!" Rose said as she hugged him "Now let's watch Hestia kick some ass!".

"This fight is magical force only!" Flitwick's voice carried in through the mirror causing him and Flora to wince slightly.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked in confusion, having noticed their wince.

"Hestia is a good fighter with her mace," he explained and "and she's great at shield charms and healing spells. But combat magics aren't her forte, she can do them yes but they aren't her specialty and, from what I've heard, Padma there enjoys inventing her own combat magics.".

"So it could go either way unlike the past couple of fights," Zabinni deduced as they turned to the Italian boy "personally I hope it's your wife who wins…you lot are very entertaining.".

"Is that a compliment or is he mocking us?" Rose asked as she tilted her head in confusion "I can't tell.".

"He's a Zabinni," he told his sister with a snort "they enjoy being as perplexing as humanly possible while switching between being your best friend and your worst enemy at the drop of a hat.".

"Eh," Zabinni said with a shrug "it's fun, it's entertaining, and watching people get migraines from their confusion is highly enjoyable.".

"Begin!" Flitwick yelled as they turned towards the mirror to see Hestia bring up a shield to block the barrage of stunners, reductors, and bombardas that were sent her way by the Indian Witch.

"Reducto! Depulso! Hestia yelled, shooting the ground to create a barrage of dust and rubble before banishing it at Padma who cast a bubblehead charm and began dodging. All was silent for a moment before he saw Hestia shoot a stunner at what looked like blank space only for him to then notice the shimmering of air which implied a disillusionment charm.

"Flante concussione!" Padma yelled, her wand releasing a loud bang as the air rippled in front of her. Hestia clearly saw it as well as his wife brought up a wall of earth to shield herself only for the stone to crack apart from the spell, one of the pieces of rubble striking her in the head and rendering her unconscious.

"Winner!" Flitwick declared "Padma Patil!".

"Hestia didn't win," Rose said in shock as "how?".

"Padma got in a lucky hit with her concussive force spell," he explained as they all moved over to meet Hestia as she was enervated and brought over to the entrance to the waiting room "the rubble hitting her was pure chance.".

Seeing Hestia walking slowly in he rushed forward and pulled her into an embrace as she hugged him back, "I'm sorry I couldn't win Harry." Hestia said weakly as she clutched his shirt tightly.

"It's alright love," he assured her as he gingerly kissed her forehead "I'm not mad. You were simply given a bad match up and drew an unlucky fight as it was magic only. If it had been a weapon or a full force duel I'm sure you would have won. We'll just have to spend more time focusing on combat magic for you.".

"You can still get the 'name lot drawing' thing that Harry mentioned earlier," Flora said as she joined in the hug, Rose doing the same thing moments later "and even if you don't we'll make sure to win against her for you.".

"I'll kick her ass big sister!" Rose promised as she hugged Hestia tightly.

"But first you'll have to watch Wife number two lost to me." A new voice called out with a smirk causing him to turn to see Parvarti Patil watching them. "If my sister can beat her then I can bet you." The second half of the Patil twin duo said with a smirk at Flora.

"Flora," he said coldly "be sure to kick her ass, won't you?".

"Gladly." Flora said with a snarl at the still smirking Parvarti. Grabbing Flora he gave her a deep kiss which she gladly returned before she stormed off to the arena.

"Come on girls," he said to Hestia and Rose "let's get back to the waiting room to watch Flora tear Parvarti apart.".

"My sister won't go down easily," Padma said shaking her head negatively "I don't think your wife will win.".

"You got in a lucky hit against Hestia," he said with a shake of his head as they walked down the corridor "but she specialized in shields and healing spells…Flora is a combat specialist and your sister already has her pissed off.".

"This fight will be weapons only!" Flitwick's voice declared as they reached the waiting room, "Begin!". The moment the okay had been given Flora brought out her body bind whip and snapped it forward, leaving a gash on the cheek of Parvarti who looked shocked at the speed Flora had shown.

"Along with being the combat specialist between my two wives," he said proudly "she's also the fastest. Your sister Parvarti doesn't stand a chance.".

"First blood does not equal victory." Padma said with a glare.

"But it will begin a chain reaction that will lead to your sister's downfall." He said with a shrug "Much like my sword will continually build up the stunning spell within my opponent's blood hers will do something else.".

"What?" Padma demanded in shock, "What are they going to do?!".

"Just watch." he said with a smirk as Flora began to get more and more hits on Parvarti as the Indian witch slowed down, her movements become stiffer and stiffer with each wound.

"Her limbs are becoming stiffer," Blaise noted, the Italian having moved over near them when they had returned "I'm guessing her whip is made out of the body bind like yours is the stunner.".

"Quite so." he said with a nod before turning back to Padma "Your sister lost the moment she received that first cut.".

"Winner, Flora Thanatos-Potter!" Flitwick declared as the crowed burst into cheers and Padma gaped at the mirror in shock.

"Like I said," he told the stunned Padma Patil as Flora ran into the room and hugged him and Hestia tightly "your sister never stood a chance Padma.".

The rest of the fights were relatively boring for the most part with very few showing any exceptional talent. After Flora's bout Dean Thomas lost to Gregory Goyle in the weapons only fight, the large Goyle having had much more experience at weapons fighting than the muggleborn student had. Next was Seamus Finnigan against Goyle's best friend Vincent Crabbe and in this bout Seamus won due to it being a magic only fight. After that was a truly pathetic match up with the gossip Queen Lavender Brown fighting against the ice queen Daphne Greengrass in a full force match. Lavender only had a small dagger and her mediocre spells while Daphne had a spear and several powerful spells to use as the match ended in relatively short order.

Next was the surprising match of Neville Longbottom against Justin Finch-Fletchley and he was shocked at how skilled of a fighter Neville was in this world but he guessed this Neville wanted to try and his parents more than the Neville of his world and it showed with how Neville had trounced Justin with his gauntlet covered fists.

After Neville and Justin was Millicent Bullstrode and Ernie Macmillan in a full force fight as Ernie focused on magic while Millicent charged the future Hufflepuff while swinging a mace. Ernie had barely been able to cast three spells before Millicent caught the smaller boy with the mace and slammed him into the wall unconscious.

Next was Sally-Anne Perks against Oliver Rivers and he honestly wasn't that surprised to see Oliver win the magic only match. In his home world he had only known Oliver as the silent Ravenclaw who was constantly studying some spellbook while Sally-Anne was the girl who thought it would be a good idea to use a vanishing spell on her pimples. After them was Sally Smith against Kevin Entwhistle and the fight was rather boring if he was to be honest with neither of them really sowing that much until Sally caught Kevin in the face with a stunner.

Next was Tracey Davis and Morag MacDougal and he was highly impressed at the magic shown by both, Tracey relying on transfiguration spells while Morag used spells that he assumed were unique to her Scottish family until Morag won with a chain conjuration that wrapped up Tracey.

After them was Sue Li against Lisa Turpin in a magic only bout and he was impressed by the method Sue used to win. She cast her spells in Chinese so that way Lisa couldn't tell what hit her and, as such, had no idea of how to counter them.

The fourteenth fight was Theodore Nott against Mandy Brocklehurst and this one was even more pathetic than the fight of Daphne against Lavender as while Theodore actually took the weapon only fight seriously Mandy spent the entire time trying to flirt with him, causing him to remember how she spent most of her time in his first life trying to get a date or get a rich pureblood heir to marry her.

Next was Michael Corner against Anthony Goldstein and this was actually an interesting fight, with each of them able to match the other's sword strikes constantly, turning the fight into a battle of attrition which was then won by Anthony.

The fight of Susan Bones against Wayne Hopkins was ended rather quickly, not that he was surprised, as Susan was the niece of Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE, and as such would be able to learn from several DMLE agents who volunteered. Hannah won her fight against Terry for the same reason due to the girls being close friends and having trained together. The eighteenth fight of Jason Runcorn against Stephen Cornfoot was ended in an equally short manner, Jason clearly having been trained by his Auror father who he remembered impersonating when he infiltrated the ministry in his first life.

Lily Moon's fight against Sophie Roper was interesting to watch as Lily spent the entire magic only duel spinning and dodging Sophie's spells with ample grace, letting her opponent drain themselves out before firing a single stunner to win. The next match, which was Roger Malone against Megan Jones, was a weapon only in which Megan won, the girl having probably trained with her professional quiditch player relatives.

Finally though it was his turn to fight against Blaise Zabinni, "Kick his ass Harry," Hestia said with a smile as she cupped his face and kissed him deeply "I want to see you go full force again.".

"Put on a good show and you'll get an equally good reward dear husband." Flora added as she wrapped an arm behind his neck to pull herself up for a kiss.

"I'm not going to offer anything like that as it would be extremely creepy but you'd better kick his ass big brother!" Rose said as she hugged him tightly.

Smiling he nodded and gathered them all into a big hug "With you three cheering me on, how can I lose?".


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Before we begin there are a few things I want to go over with my readers. To the people complaining about the tournament 'not having a point' and about how they hadn't even entered Hogwarts yet I want to say this: In J.K Rowling's version Harry didn't step into Hogwarts until after the first third of the book and this tournament actually does have a point, hell it has more than one as it not only introduces how I am making the tournaments in this world work but also setting up how certain characters will act around one another. **

**The second thing is about the Rose pairing as a couple people have asked me to pair her with Luna Lovegood while others said that she must have a 'brother complex' and would only want to be paired with him. To the Luna thing Rose is going to be paired with a guy so that is out. To the whole 'brother complex' thing…she just loves her brother alright, it isn't incest she's just really close to her big brother so please stop requesting a brother/sister incest pairing.**

**AN2: Alright, the update poll has been finished. While I will update the story I feel most inspired for every day I will also update one of the five winners in a cycle. Our winners are:**

**1\. Wisdom of the Waters (17 votes)**

**2\. Harry Potter: King of the Amazons (17 votes)**

**3\. Embrace the Shadows (16 votes)**

**4\. The REAL Guardian of the Hunt (15 votes)**

**5\. Harry Potter and the Heart of Power (14 votes)**

**Our runners up are:**

**6\. A battle of Subtlety and Manipulation (13 votes)**

**7\. The Enforcers (12 votes)**

**8\. Heracles Ulysses Evans and the Olympian Ideal (11 votes)**

**9\. Percy Jackson and the Titan of Chaos (11 votes)**

**10\. Harry Potter and the Power of Anger (11 votes)**

**11\. Son of the Moon (10 votes)**

**12\. Hephaestus the Fallen one (10 votes)**

**13\. The Black Ion Atronach (9 votes)**

**14\. A chance Encounter (9 votes)**

**15\. Wrath of time (8 votes)**

**16\. Broken Wands (8 votes)**

**17\. A true Slifer Red (7 votes)**

**18\. Fury of the Archer (6 votes)**

**19\. The Danger of Forging the Perfect Weapon (5 votes)**

**20\. The Maker (5 votes)**

**21\. Olympian Frontier (4 votes)**

**22\. The Supreme Heirs (4 votes)**

**23\. Strength of the Phoenix (4 votes)**

**24\. Last of the Lions (4 votes)**

**25\. Hybrid (4 votes)**

**26\. Strength of a Leader (3 votes)**

**27\. The Meaning of Power (3 votes)**

**28\. Pariah (3 votes)**

**29\. Dawn of a Warlord (3 votes)**

**30\. Fate's Hero: The Dawn of Power (3 votes)**

**31\. Harry Potter and the Order of Thunder (3 votes)**

**32\. Harry Potter and the Lost Chambers (3 votes)**

**33\. Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Blind (3 votes)**

**34\. Son of Sea and Thunder (2 votes)**

**35\. Price of Prejudice (2 votes)**

**36\. When Freedom isn't Free (2 votes)**

**37\. Strength of the Beast (2 votes)**

**38\. Infamous: Smoke and Shadow (1 vote)**

**39\. A gift of Fate (1 vote)**

**40\. Rebirth (1 vote)**

**41\. Brothers look out for each other (1 vote)**

**42\. Revolution (1 vote)**

**43\. Harry Potter and the Grey Army (1 vote)**

**44\. Rise of Kronos (1 vote)**

**45\. All other options received no votes at all**

Death Reborn

Chapter 9

-Harry-

"So Blaise," he said as he walked down the hall to enter the arena with his opponent "so far our audience hasn't had too many good fights…how about we remedy that?".

"Gladly," Blaise said with a smirk "let's go put on a show.".

"Are the contestants ready?" Flitwick asked as both he and Blaise nodded "Then this will be a full force fight. Begin!".

"Weapons first I believe?" he asked his opponent who smirked and readied a bow.

"Bad choice there Harry," Blaise said with a smirk "I have the range with our weapons." Before firing off the first arrow.

Slashing quickly he deflected the arrow into the air as he saw a gaping Blaise and could practically feel the crowd's shock, "Your arrows will have to be a lot faster than that my friend." He said with a smirk before he blasted forward "Now let's see your defense, shall we?".

"How the hell did you block my arrow?" Blaise asked incredulously, his opponent jumping back while doing so and drawing a pair of daggers "I've never seen anyone with reflexes like that?".

"I'm just that damn good I guess." He said with a smirk, he wasn't about to tell his opponent that he trained with golden snitches to be able to find and slice them with his sword when they were magicked to go even faster than normal ones.

"Well," Blaise said with a smirk as his friend began trying to slash at him with the daggers "at least this won't be boring.".

"Exactly." he said with a smile as he Spartan kicked his friend back, using his magic blast off technique to add extra power to it, before he charged after his stumbled opponent. As he shot forward he dropped to his knees to avoid a slash at his face from one of the daggers and had to black a knee that Blaise shot out at his nose by grabbed the offending leg and twisting his body to throw his opponent to the ground.

"Oi!" Blaise yelled as his Italian opponent shot to his feet and spat out dirt "Watch the face!".

"You're one to talk!" he yelled back as he ran forward and did a backhanded slash "You tried to give me a new nose piercing with your dagger!".

"Yeah well my face is worth more!" Blaise shot back with a cocky smirk.

"You do realize that the girls are gonna kick your ass for that comment right?" he asked as he shot forward and knocked one of the daggers away.

"It was worth it." Blaise said while leaping back and throwing the remaining dagger which he deflected much like he had the arrow.

"Switch to magic then?" he asked as he saw Blaise's wand.

"Quite so." His opponent said with a grin before they began exchanging spells, Blaise continuously trying to put distance between them while he tried to close it. Finally though he got close enough and managed to jab Blaise with the wand before firing a stunner and rendering his Italian opponent unconscious.

"Winner!" Flitwick called out as the Crowd cheered in pleasure at finally having a good fight.

Grinning he fired an Enervate at Blaise and helped him up, the crowd cheering even louder at the comradery shown "Come on Face," he said with a grin "let's go down so I can watch the girls give you your beating.".

"Face?" Blaise asked with a grimace as they walked down to the waiting room.

"Yeah," he said with a grin "'watch the face' remember?".

"You're going to make that nickname stick…aren't you?" Blaise deadpanned.

"Of course I will my friend," he said with a grin as he slapped Face's back, "and who knows it might just get you a date.".

"I'm actually trying to avoid relationships," Face said with a wince "You know about my mother's…hobby. She has very strange obsession with controlling my love life as well.".

"But she's a Black Widow," he said with a raised eyebrow "that 'hobby' as you put it only really works for women in our world because if you married a girl and she 'died' you wouldn't get anything out of it.".

"I know that," Blaise said with a shrug "but she's obsessed with making sure I don't get Black Widowed and it caused her to be a little…separate from reality when it comes to my love life. The only girl I ever tried to date was scared off during 'interrogation'".

"I thought that it was a dad or brother's job to scare the daughter's boyfriend," he said with a snort "not for the mom to run off her son's girl.".

"She's just protective of me," Face said with a shrug "the only people she's ever been accused of 'Black Widowing' were people that were either openly or secretly darker than the Black Sea and had many illegal dealings.".

"I gotcha," he said with a nod "so don't bring up the topic should I ever meet her.".

"Please and thank you." Face said with a grin as they entered the waiting room and the girls knocked him to the ground via flying tackle hug. "I give you our champions!" Face said dramatically as the Italian pointed at the girls "the only ones strong enough to take down Hadrian the Mighty!".

"Hadrian the Mighty?" he groaned out from under the dogpile of happy girls hugging him.

"I like it!" Rose said happily as she hugged his chest while the twins nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"Seconded!" Hestia and Flora giggled as they kissed his cheeks.

"Looks like you've been outvoted," Face said with a grin "sorry mate.".

"No you're not Face," he groaned as he forced himself to his feet "you're not even trying to look it.".

"Guilty as charged." Face said with a calm shrug.

"Now!" Dumbledore's voice called out through the mirror as all eyes turned towards it "We will be drawing two names from the defeated contestants and they will have a fight for the chance to once again enter the tournament!".

"See," he said with a shrug as all eyes turned towards him "what I tell you.".

"The first name is…" Dumbledore called out as the old man reached into a bowl full of slips of paper "Ronald Weasley!".

"Yes!" the red haired buffoon called out gleefully "I can still win this thing!".

"Well whoever the other name is just got a free shot back in." he said with a snort, ignoring the glare that Ron sent his way.

"Our second fighter is…" Dumbledore drew out the name and he noticed the man wince slightly "Hestia Thanatos-Potter.".

"Alright!" Rose cheered "Big sis is back in the tournament!".

"Have fun kicking his ass love," he said with a smile as he kissed a grinning Hestia's cheek "and be sure to put on a good show.".

"Like she can beat me," Ron said with a snort "I'm from one of the strongest light families in the world!".

"You're from one of the largest families in the world because your family breed like rabbits." He deadpanned "Added to that Hestia has skill, brains, beauty, and good equipment while you have no skill, a brain the size of a pea, the looks of a river troll, and a rusty fire poker as a weapon.".

"You shut your mouth!" Ron yelled, spittle and food flying from the red head's mouth "I'll tear your Dark wife apart!".

"Two things one dumbass," he growled as his hand twitched towards his sword "one is that she isn't dark. Hell, your attitude is darker than hers is! The second…she's already in the arena and if you don't get out there soon you're probably going to be disqualified.".

"Huh?" Ron said dumbly before looking at the mirror which showed an impatient crowd along with a calm Hestia. "No!" the idiot screamed, running down the hall in a panic "Wait for me! I have to win the tournament!".

"Well girls," he said with a grin as he wrapped his arms around Rose and Flora "let's enjoy the show.".

"So I'm not invited?" Face asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I said 'girls' didn't i?" he asked with a smirk before walking over to a good bench and away from his clearly irritated friend.

"Not cool Harry," Face growled "not cool.".

"You're just pissed that you didn't get to use it first," he said, waving off his friend's anger "and you know it.".

"Doesn't matter, still not cool." Face grumbled before leaning against the wall to watch the 'fight'.

"This will be a weapon only fight!" Flitwick declared, the hall goblin charms master drawing the selection from a bowl "Ready? Begin!".

The moment Flitwick gave approval for the fight to begin Ron tried the same tactic he had used against Draco by charging forward wildly and screaming his head off. "Well Ron just proved that he's the definition of insanity." He said amused as he watched Hestia dance around Ron's rather clumsy sword strikes.

"What do you mean?" Face asked, his Italian never looking away from the entertainment provided by the mirror.

"The definition of Insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results each time." He said with a snort "That tactic failed against a dimwit like Malfoy so it will definitely fail against Hestia.".

"Fair enough," Face said before wincing when Ron barely managed to avoid taking a mace strike between the legs "and she looks pissed.".

"He probably said something stupid…then again that's tantamount to breathing for him so we shouldn't really be surprised." He said in amusement, faintly disappointed that the strike had missed.

"There we go." he said a smile as he saw Hestia grow bored and slam her mace into Ron's chest, the Depulso enchantment on it blasting the fool out of the arena and into the wall, thus ending the match.

"So," he said as Hestia happily walked over to the group "what he do to piss you off?".

"Well first he accused me of using love potions on you," Hestia growled "and then he tried accusing you of being the next Dark Lord when I pointed out you showed none of the symptoms of someone under the potion.".

"Just because you were born a Carrow?" he asked in irritation "How the hell did he even get accepted into Hogwarts with a brain that small?".

"That's one of those unsolvable mysteries man," Face said with a shrug "you'll make your brain explode trying to figure it out.".

"Fair enough Face," he said with a shrug as Rose gave up her spot to let Hestia cuddle with him "fair enough.".


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Wow, updating this story every day for ten days in a row…I feel accomplished.**

Death Reborn

Chapter 10

-Harry-

"And now we'll see what the new match ups are," he said as he turned to the listings on the wall "they usually just follow the same layout as previous matchups but occasionally switch people around.".

"Why?" Rose asked in confusion "And how do you know so much about these things?".

"As for the why," he began "it's the wizarding world…nothing makes sense here. And I know because I'm interested in the tournaments and looked up as much as I could about them.".

"For our first match of the second round!" Flitwick called out "We have Draco Malfoy against Rose Potter!".

"Kick his ass for us little sis," Flora said with a glare at the blond pureblood heir "he really needs his ego cut down to size.".

"And if you can't cut his ego just feel free to cut him down to size instead." He added with a shrug.

"Gladly." Rose said with a grin as she grabbed her scythe and ran out to the arena.

"Are the Malfoys going to need a new Heir after today?" Face asked them as the Italian watched Rose run out to the arena for her fight.

"She knows when to reign it in," he said, shaking his head "so while Malfoy may receive one hell of a beating and possibly need a healer she won't kill him.".

"She also knows it would cause a lot of problems for the family if she killed the idiot without an excuse that would hold up in court." Flora added with a pout "And we couldn't think of one…trust me, we tried.".

"Begin!" Flitwick's voice cut off any response from their group's newest member as they turned to watch the fight.

"It looks like a weapon only fight." he noted as he saw Rose and Malfoy with their weapons drawn trying to get into range quickly without acting like Ron had before.

"So who do you think has the advantage in this fight?" Blaise asked as they watched the two combatants 'feel out' the other's fighting style "I know that Rose's weapon gives her better range but is weakened when in close quarters while Malfoy's is slightly more effective when closer but better at a slight distance.".

"I don't know for sure about Malfoy's weapon but I know that Rose's scythe was made in a similar manner to goblin weapons so I highly doubt it will be damaged during the fight," he said thoughtfully as he answered the question "but Malfoy's family is known to use more…questionable tactics so it all depends on if Rose falls for said tactics.".

"There it is." He growled when Malfoy grabbed a fistful of sand from a waist pouch and threw it at Rose's eyes but smirked when his sister also saw the action and leapt back, managing to land a strike against her opponent's ribs with the back of her weapon, possibly cracking a one by the grimace on the pureblood heir's face.

"And there's the win." Hestia finished as Rose struck Malfoy on the crown of the head with the weapon to render her opponent unconscious.

"You're up next Flora," he said as he glanced at the lineup of matches "and you're fighting Padma.".

"I'll take her out for you sis." Flora promised Hestia, the 'sword' of the pair giving the 'shield' a hug "Teach her not to mess with us.".

"I took out your sister and I'll take you out as well." Padma said coldly as the two girls stalked down the hall to the arena.

"This fight will be weapons only!" Flitwick called out causing him to grin sadistically.

"This is going to be good." He said with a grin "The Patil twins think they're unbeatable…but now they'll both have had to face against Flora's whip and I highly doubt Padma has anything non-magical that can save her from its power.".

"What weapon does Padma use anyway?" Blaise asked as they saw Padma trying desperately to dodge Flora's whip strikes.

"Not sure," he admitted with a shrug "knowing about her hobby of making her own combat magic spells was simply luck and the rumor mill but I've never heard anything about her weapon.".

"Well it doesn't look like it will matter anyway," Blaise said with a smirk "Padma's so scared of the effects of that whip that she's focused only on dodging and not on fighting back.".

"But how is that a problem?" Rose asked in confusion "Couldn't she just be waiting for an opening or try and tire Flora out?".

"Yeah but she has to be able to dodge every single strike," he explained "Flora just needs to land one to start the process.".

"And by the grimace on Padma's face I'd say Flora was able to land one." Hestia said with a grin. Like with Parvarti before her Padma became slower and slower as each strike took their toll and built upon one another until Padma was left petrified on the ground and Flora was declared the winner.

After Flora's victory they watched the rest of the matches in a mix of amusement and disappointment. The first bout was Seamus against Goyle and was a magic only fight that Seamus won by simply pulling the old 'what's that behind you?' trick on Goyle before sending a stunner at the idiot who rivalled Ron in intelligence.

The fight after that though was one of the few that was actually impressive as it was Daphne Greengrass against Neville Longbottom in a full force fight with Daphne relying on her spells and Neville using his gauntlet covered fists to try and knock out his opponent. It was almost like a dance as Neville danced around Daphne's spells while the Ice Queen bobbed and weaved around Neville's punches with an astonishing amount of skill but was unable to use her spear due to the close quarters of the fight. But, like all good things, the fight eventually came to an end when Neville overextended one of his punches and Daphne caught the brawler with a stunner.

He winced at the next fight when Millicent fought Oliver in a weapon's only duel. Oliver managed to avoid her blows and stay in the fight for a bit but the future Ravenclaw, while a certified genius in spell work, had very poor physical conditioning and was taken out of the fight in short order.

The next fight was another boring one unfortunately as it was Sally, who had shown average ability at best in her first match, against Morag who had shown herself to be highly formidable in combat, the match clearly in the Scottish woman's control during its entire duration until Morag decided to end it.

"Finally," he said with a grin "Hestia gets the chance to kick some ass again. Good luck love." He said as pulled his wife into a tender kiss, which she happily returned before she walked out to the arena for her match against Sue Li.

"This fight will be a full force match!" Flitwick declared "Begin!".

Immediately Sue began casting her Chinese spells while Hestia used her Protego shield to block them as she ran forward, mace held ready. Sue quickly realized that her spells weren't going to work as the Chinese girl pulled out a Naginata from an extended pouch and tried to get some distance between herself and Hestia.

"Huh" he said in surprise as Hestia ducked a slash from the weapon "never pegged her for a Naginata user.".

"I was figuring a short blade," Blaise admitted "but it does kind of make sense as she seems to prefer distance to close range combat.".

"But it isn't going to help," he said with a smirk as Hestia landed a good blow that sent the spear like weapon before holding her mace above Sue's head "as close range is Hestia's preferred way of doing things.".

"Winner by surrender, Hestia Thanatos-Potter!" Flitwick declared loudly as the group cheered.

The next fight, which was Goldstein against Susan and while Anthony was competent with the sword his spell work left much to be desired, something Susan capitalized on in their magic only fight which ended with Goldstein on the ground in chains.

The ninth fight, to his amusement, consisted of Hannah Abbot sending three stunners at a magically Exhausted Runcorn who had used up most of his reserves in the first round, thus putting the son of the auror out of the tournament.

The tenth fight was similar to its predecessor as the weapon only match consisted of Lily dancing around Megan Jones, using her short sword to nock away any of Megan's axe strikes until the physically exhausted girl surrendered, barely able to hold up her axe anymore.

"Well," he said as he stared at the only other competitor in the room," let's get this show on the road Nott.".

"Yes," Nott said neutrally "lets."

"This will be a magic only fight!" Flitwick declared when they reached the arena "Begin!".

The moment he had been cleared to begin he launched a reductor curse that Nott blocked calmly while sending a bombarda his way which he moved to the side to dodge. This pattern continued on as the duel progressed, one of them would fire a spell while the other blocked or dodged, waiting for their opponent to tire or slip up as the field around them grew to be covered in more and more rubble.

Leaping back to avoid a conjured arrow he noticed several more of the weapons lying around the arena and got an idea as he cast a spell to create a moving shield in front of him while subtly casting the second spell for his plan.

"I never realized you were that desperate to lose Potter," Nott said with a smirk, having not noticed what his spell had done "but I'm more than happy to oblige you.".

Grinning at his opponent's obliviousness he used his magic to blast forward before pointing his wand between Nott's eyes, "You lost Nott," he said with a smirk "I have my wand between your eyes and you're unarmed.".

"What are you talking about Potter?" Nott demanded while preparing a spell "My wand is…where is it?!" Nott panicked, having finally realized that he had used a switching spell to replace Nott's wand with one of the arrows before charging.

"Back there," he said with a grin "and as the arrow was already fired you can't use it as a weapon making you unarmed. So…do you surrender?".

"I…yield." Nott growled as he grinned before summoning his opponent's wand and handing it back "Keep a better eye on it next time." He advised before heading back down to the waiting room. The tournament was almost over which meant, much to his displeasure, that he would soon be fighting one of his wives or his sister.

**AN: I intend to finish the tournament next chapter (although it may take two) and after that there may be one more chapter of pre-Hogwarts situations before they're off to school.**


	11. Chapter 11

Death Reborn

Chapter 11

-Harry-

Sighing he gazed at the mirror as Flora's fight against Daphne Greengrass was about to begin and the crowd was baying for a good fight. The names selected in the new 'lot drawing' were Malfoy and Megan Jones in a physical fight but Jones had decided to forfeit as she was still too tired to continue. Then there was the fact that his sister was supposed to fight Seamus in the first bout of the new round but the Irishman had surrendered as well, stating that he wasn't crazy enough to fight Rose after seeing her in action.

"This will be a weapon only fight!" Flitwick declared as Flora and Daphne got into position "Begin!".

The moment the word had been given Flora had whipped out her whip and lashed out against the Slytherin Ice Queen only for the metal barbed end to be deflected by Daphne's spear. This was the first fight where the 'Ice Queen' had fought on the defensive and he couldn't deny that she had skill at blocking Flora's strikes. "She's wary," he mused as he studied the fight intently "she's seen what Flora's whip can do and doesn't want to experience it herself because in a weapon only fight our arms are nearly unbeatable as they can't be reversed.".

"How are weapons like that allowed anyway?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow "I know they already banned guns years ago when a muggleborn tried using them in a duel but why aren't weapons like yours banned in 'weapon only fights'?".

"Same reason that Malfoy can't get in trouble for the sand trick he pulled earlier," he explained "there are no actual rules against it and the rules do state that weapons with their own powers, such as ones that can become indestructible or weightless, are allowed so they would have to ban those as well if they wanted to ban ours.".

"That's an odd way to use a spear." Rose said in confusion as they watched Daphne use her spear as more of a staff in the fight.

"She doesn't have enough room to thrust using the spear head so she makes do with what is possible with the weapon's shaft," he said with a shrug "it's resourceful but won't be enough.".

"Your weapons aren't unbeatable Harry." Blaise cautioned.

"I know that," he said nodding "but this is also the first time they've been seen and people are still getting used to them so they either underestimate them like the Patil twins or they are too overly cautious like Greengrass is and so she'll never go on the offensive due to her trepidation.".

"Flora got a hit!" Hestia said excitedly as they watched Greengrass freeze in shock at the wound before the girl instantly went on the offensive but he could see the panic in her eyes, the 'Ice Queen' was trying to end the match before she was trapped in the body bind. It was all for naught though as, without her mind focused on defense, Daphne took several more blows and was quickly locked up on the ground.

"You're up Hestia," he said as he kissed his wife good luck "be careful.".

"I will Harry," she promised as she kissed him back "just be sure to root for me as I win.".

Smiling he nodded in agreement as Hestia left just as Flora entered, the girls sharing a quick hug before Hestia walked out with her opponent, Morag. "This will be a full force fight!" Flitwick declared once both girls had gotten to the arena, "Begin!".

The moment they were allowed to start Hestia stomped her foot on the ground, using her earth element to cause a minor earthquake to try and unbalance Morag before she cast a few stunners. To his surprise, and likely Hestia's as well, Morag was able to avoid the earthquake and stunners by firing a Depulso at the ground, mimicking his own 'magical blast off' trick. "Not bad," he muttered "a little rough around the edges but not bad.".

"Was she copying your trick?" Rose asked with a pout "That's not cool.".

"Well they say that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery," he answered with a shrug "they see it as a useful skill and so they try to copy it. The thing is though, no matter how many people pick it up it will always be recognized as the fact that I was the first to use it and people will always see anyone else who uses it as copying me.".

As they watched they saw Morag land and he noticed the slight wince as she did so, the girl probably not realizing he had to land a certain way and augment his legs with magic to avoid damage when doing so and so she was hampered by that lack of knowledge. Hestia clearly saw her slip up as well as his 'Shield' ran forward, shield in front, and prepared to use a mace blow to end the match.

Reacting quickly Morag cast a basic healing Charm on her ankle to allow her to continue fighting as the girl leapt back to avoid the blow, stumbling on her still unsteady leg, before drawing out a short sword and attempted to parry away Hestia's blows to create an opening. The injury to her ankle though proved too much for the fight as Morag surrendered to receive medical treatment.

The next fight was Millicent Bullstrode against Lilith Moon and was a magic only fight that almost made him laugh as Millicent tried to use magic to fight back but her spells were slow and clumsy and it was perfectly clear that Millicent had only made it as far as she had due to being able to use her giant mace. Lily quickly decided to put the larger girl out of her misery and fired a stunner that Millicent was too slow to dodge.

After that it was Hannah Abbot against Susan bones and it was impressive to see the two girls that had trained together fight but it was clear that Susan's skill was clearly superior, the girl likely having been taught more than Hannah had, as Susan managed to catch Hannah by transfiguring the girls clothes to stone and then hitting her with a stunner.

Getting up he sent a glare at his opponent, Draco, who had been leering at his wives nonstop since the tournament began. "I hope you're ready to give me my new whores when I win," Draco said with a sneer "now that you can't deny my duel. When you lose the Carrows will be mine!".

"We aren't Carrows!" Flora yelled angrily "And once again, you would have to put up something Harry deems as equal in value to us for the wager to actually be allowed.".

"Be silent!" Draco roared at her "Do not interrupt your betters.".

"The problem is Malfoy," he snarled "I don't see any here. Before you pulled this little stunt I may have gone easy on you but now…I will enjoy beating you black and blue.". He was about to, once again, deny Malfoy's claim and wager for the duel when Flora and Hestia began whispering in his ear causing him to look at them warily before saying "If you want this duel Malfoy you will have to put up a dozen Malfoy Family Artifacts and Heirlooms of our choosing.".

"T-that's preposterous!" Draco spluttered indignantly "I'll do no such…".

"You issued the challenge and I matched it with my offer," he said, his tone icy cold "either follow through or lose what little honor you have.".

"Fine," Draco snarled angrily before storming out to the arena "I'll make sure to enjoy my new sluts when I take them from you.".

Turning to his wives he sighed and pulled them close to him, whispering "I know we need the diary but I didn't want to have to do that.".

"You can beat him Harry," Flora said confidently "we know you can.".

"I know," he said with a sigh as he kissed each of them tenderly "but I don't like treating you two as property." Before walking out to the arena.

"This will be a full force duel!" Flitwick said, the little professor easily spotting the aura of aggression around both combatants "Begin!".

Snarling he thrust out his hand and sent a gout of flame at Draco who paled and tried to dodge, managing to avoid most of the fire but the fool's sleeve was still caught in the blast, burning Malfoy's arm before the pureblood heir was able to put it out. "What the hell was that?" Malfoy demanded fearfully.

"You've woken the beast," he growled as he reversed his powers, releasing his icy aura as frost began to form around him "and the beast is angry.".

"If you're a beast I'll just have to put you down!" Malfoy roared before charging forward to attempt to stab him through the heart with the rapier. Stepping to the side he avoided the strike before grabbing Malfoy's robes and spinning around, hurling the fool across the arena as the pureblood heir skipped like a stone on the dirt floor before coming to a crashing stop against the wall.

"Are you done yet Malfoy?" he asked coldly "Weren't you just crowing about taking my wives away from me mere moments ago?".

"T-they will be mine!" Malfoy growled, his opponent coughing out a globule of blood before casting several curses his way. Sighing he watched the curses come at him and augmented his limbs with magic before speeding around the arena, dodging every curse that seemed to move at a snail's pace around him. Coming to a stop in front of Malfoy he waited and, sure enough, Malfoy tried to lunge forward and stab him causing him to snort and block the strike with his own blade.

"Time to finish this." He growled before grabbing the Rapier and channeling his power over lightning into it as Malfoy began to scream and thrash while electricity crackled and arced around the weapon before he stopped pouring in the power as a charred and smoking Draco Malfoy dropped to the arena floor. "Remember this Heir Malfoy," he ordered, his voice still as cold as ice "if you ever insult my wives as you did or try another harebrained scheme to take them…I will what I did to you today seem like a day in paradise.". Before he spun around, barely taking the time to hear a startled Flitwick declare him the winner, and walked back down to the waiting room. Some of his classmates were looking at him in fear, others with intrigue, but the moment he entered his wives were in his arms, nuzzling against his chest, while his sister hugged him from behind and Blaise clapped a supporting hand to his shoulder.

Smiling at them all he kissed each of his wives passionately, gave Rose a soft kiss on her forehead, and then clasped arms with Blaise. He may be darker then he was in his first timeline…but he still had lights in his life.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I would like to explain something after reading a review this morning. One person has complained that my story isn't actually Harry's life but a 'magical UFC'. This story **_**is **_**going to be about Harry's life and tournaments are a part of it. Granted most tournaments in the rest of the story will be much shorter or just have the important bits told in flashback but I wanted to have one full tournament. Some people enjoy waxing poetic about the Quiditch Matches, I enjoy tournaments.**

**Second, when they complained about Padma beating Hestia who was far older mentally and had experience through war. Do I have to point out that Harry's D.A. and even freaking Ron were taking out Death Eaters with more experience? It's already been established that Hestia favors shields and healing spells over combat and that during the war she and Flora were in hiding. Also, as I once again said, Padma had gotten in a lucky hit. Please think about what you put in your reviews before posting them. I don't mind constructive criticism if it's actually constructive, I don't appreciate flames or people griping about points that were already explained as if I left a plot hole. **

Death Reborn

Chapter 12

-Harry-

"Looks like it's time for the semis," he said with a smile at his wives and sister, ignoring the fearful looks some of the other contestants were giving him, before sighing "which means we'll have to start fighting each other soon.".

"For the first match of the Semi-Finals!" Dumbledore called out through the mirror "We have Rose Potter fighting against Hestia Thanatos-Potter!".

Sighing he pulled Hestia into a kiss and then gave Rose a tight hug, "Both of you just do your best out there, okay?" he asked them as they nodded and hugged him back.

"We will Harry," Hestia assured him as she pecked his cheek "don't worry.".

"I always worry," he said with a smirk "I'm both a husband and a big brother. I'm either having to get whiplash from trying to keep an eye on you and your sister or I'm having to pull my hair out by babysitting Rose.".

"Hey!" Rose exclaimed with a pout as he laughed and ruffled her hair before shooing the two out for their fight. For once Blaise didn't ask him who he expected to win and he as grateful as he honestly didn't know who to root for as two of the three most important people in his life were about to fight to move on in the tournament.

"This will be a weapon only fight!" Flitwick declared "Begin!". He watched with the intensity of a hawk as his wife and sister charged one another, weapons drawn, one trying to keep a modicum of distance and the other trying to close it completely. It was like an intricate dance as they moved around one another's strikes, leaping and twirling through the arena to avoid being hit while attempting to land a blow of their own. Every strike Hestia would have made with her mace was absorbed by the shaft of Rose's scythe and slash said Scythe would have made was stopped by Hestia's shield. Eventually though Rose's boundless energy seemed to give her an advantage as the previous fights started taking their toll on Hestia who had grown slower at a faster rate than Rose until the match ended with Rose's scythe at Hestia's neck.

"You girls did good." He said when they returned to the waiting room, Flora joining in on the hug to console her sister.

"I'm just glad that if I had to lose to anyone it was Rose instead of an idiot like Malfoy or Weasley." Hestia said with a weak grin "At least this way I was beaten fairly by one of the best.".

"Next match!" Dumbledore's voice interrupted them, "Flora Thanatos-Potter against Lilith Moon!".

"Good luck and aim true my love." He said to Flora as he gave her their now traditional pre-match kiss.

"I will," Flora said with a smile as she kissed him back before turning to Rose "be ready to fight me in the finals Rose." Before she spun around and walked out to the arena.

"This will be a full force fight!" Flitwick declared "Begin!". Like in all the previous fights Lilith tried to dance around the spells and blows sent her way in an attempt to tire out Flora but it was significantly harder this time as Flora new her game and was lashing out with her whip at the same time she was casting spells. As the fight progressed and he saw Lilith become more and more tired he saw a familiar smirk on Flora's face that screamed of mischief before his wife lashed her whip at the ground between Lilith's legs. From that impact he could tell a burst of air shot out as Lilith's legs were ripped out from underneath her as the girl was knocked into the air before her flying body was caught with a body bind curse from Flora's wand.

"Nice innovation," he congratulated when Flora returned "let's hope I can compare in my fight.".

"I'm sure you'll do brilliantly Harry," Flora assured him as she gave him a good luck kiss for his upcoming fight, "we all believe in you.".

"She's right Harry," Hestia said with a smile as she stole a kiss of her own before smirking mischievously "just don't lose or you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight.".

"Well we can't have that now can we?" he asked with a laugh as his fight with Susan Bones was announced "I don't have any other choice left but to win now.".

"This will be a magic only fight!" Flitwick declared when they got out, the half-goblin looked a great deal appeased at the fact that he wasn't glaring at Susan like he had Malfoy "Begin!".

Grinning he slammed his hands into the ground, pumping out his ice control as much as he could as he turned the dirt floor arena into an ice rink with a grin, "Always wanted to try this." He muttered to himself before shooting across the arena, using blasts of fire control to make sharp turns as Susan tried desperately to hit him while staying on her feet.

"Just hold still already!" Susan yelled at him as another of her spells shot away from him as she slipped on his ice floor, "This is a fight, not ballet practice!".

"I feel that holding still would be a rather poor idea for my health." He answered back with a smirk "But if you wanted me to fight back by all means you should have said so." Before he began to use his fast and sharp movements across the icy terrain to pepper Susan with spells.

"Not what I meant!" a panicking Susan Bones exclaimed as he smirked.

"I know," he answered "but my way is more fun…for me at least." Before shooting behind her and blasting her off her feet with a stunner as he shot across the ice one final time to catch her before she could hit the ground.

"Lord Thanatos-Potter," Flitwick asked hesitantly "could you please return the arena to its proper form?".

"No problem sir," he assured the man as he stomped his foot and channeled lightning through it to shatter and melt the ice "there you go. Oh, and Enervate." He finished as he woke up Susan Bones, setting her down and not noticing her flushed face.

"You might as well stay out here Lord Thanatos-Potter," Flitwick explained "the final fight is going to be a three way free for all.".

"Understood sir," he said with a nod before turning to his still flushed opponent "good fight Susan." He said with a nod as she let out an 'eep' and ran back to the waiting room. "Was it something I said?" he asked his future Charms Professor in confusion as the man sighed in exasperation but ignored the question.

"This final fight will be a full force free for all!" Flitwick declared once Flora and Rose had gotten to the arena "Begin!".

The moment it began he had to leap back to avoid the combined curses of both his wife an Sister, "So," he asked with a grin as he drew his sword "ganging up on little old me are we?".

"Just taking out the biggest threat first big brother," Rose said with a smile on her face as she fired off a reducto at him "so I have a temporary alliance with Flora.". Grinning he blasted upwards and sent a barrage of spells as well before landing and using his sword to deflect a strike from Flora's whip.

"If that's the way you girls are going to play it then maybe I should bring out the big guns." He answered with a grin as he decided to show off a bit and turn into his dragon form again.

"Oh bugger." The girls groaned out in unison as he roared loudly to the heavens. Sending them a draconic grin he spun around and tried to hit them with his tail only for both girls to use his blast off trick to shoot into the air above it. Roaring in excitement he shot his head out to slam it into them as they each twisted out of the way of the brunt of the blow before grabbing onto some of his bone spikes for dear life as he tried to shake them off.

Getting an idea he flapped his wings to rise into the air before he flipped upside down and reversed his transformation as the girls suddenly lost the spikes they had been gripping and dropped to the ground, Flora using her wind control to slow their fall as he began firing stunners at them when they were close to the ground.

Grinning he saw that he had managed to catch Rose with one of the stunners as she went limp before he charged at Flora, dodging her blasts of wind and strikes of her whip as he got closer and closer before he was pressed up against her, holding her to him with a hand at her back as he smirked and stole a quick kiss before hitting her with a stunner. "I know I'm going to pay for that one later," he chuckled to himself as he set about waking both girls "but boy was it worth it.".

**AN: I just want to point out that just because I have a girl fall for Harry doesn't mean she will be in the pairing.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Alright people this is it, Hogwarts has finally arrived (pauses to let cheers die down)...or at least the express at any rate. Now I was planning out this chapter when I realized a problem…I couldn't remember all the magic that Harry learned during his fifth year this school year would equate to for him. I'm going to try going through the fifth book to find different lesson I can include in the story but if anyone remembers any specific lesson from the fifth book that would be beyond helpful. (Also keep in mind that it would be his first year teachers doing said lessons). Thank you, enjoy the story, and LONG LIVE THE LEGION!**

Death Reborn

Chapter 13

-Harry-

"Come on, come on, come on!" Rose insisted as she pushed and prodded their parents to move faster towards the barrier "Move faster!".

"Don't worry Rosie," his dad laughed, the elder Potter purposefully slowing down to mess with Rose "we won't miss the train.".

"But I wanna get a good compartment!" Rose whined as she turned to their mother who couldn't stop giggling "Mooooooom! Dad's being mean!".

"Can't have that now can we." he said with a laugh as he watched the interaction, Hestia and Flora snuggled up into his side as they ignored the stares they got from the muggles.

"So I'm guessing you four will be sitting with that friend of yours from the tournament. What was his name, Blaise?" their Mom asked as Rose turned to pout at him.

"Yeah," he said with a grin "we're gonna track down Face.".

"Damn it Harry!" said friend grumbled while walking up, an astonishingly beautiful Italian woman alongside him, clearly trying hard not to laugh her head off at Blaise's expression "I thought you let that stupid nickname die off!".

"It shall never die!" he declared dramatically only to double over when Flora poked him in the stomach as he mock wheezed.

"Thank you Flora," Blaise said with a nod at his wife as she grinned back "I'd kiss you if it weren't for the fact that you, your sister, and your husband would kill me for doing so.".

"Good call." He said with a smirk "I'm the only man who can do that and remain a man.".

"So by that logic Malfoy is going to try do something that will end the Malfoy line within the year?" Blaise asked as he nodded, his hand twitching towards the bag that held the Diary of Voldemort as he remembered how he had acquired it.

-Flashback-

Trying to contain his smirk he walked down the cobble stoned path towards Malfoy Manor, his parents, his wives, his sister, and Amelia Bones with him as he went to go collect the debt that the Malfoy family owed to them. "Do you have the compass?" Hestia whispered to him as Amelia walked up to knock at the door.

"Do you really think I would forget something like that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he pulled out the small compass from his pocket. "I'm just glad we found that spell in the last timeline." He said with a barely restrained shiver. After the war he had done more research into dark rituals such as Horcruxes and had even gotten the public's support when he explained he was looking for ways to stop or reverse them should he ever have to deal with them again. During his research he found a spell that transferred a soul fragment from one item to another.

Using that knowledge he had removed the Horcrux fragment from his sister's scar the first chance he got in this world and placed it into a small compass that was enchanted so that it would point to the nearest soul fragment of Voldemort's. Not much good for long distance, unless he could triangulate a position, but for searching for a nearby fragment it was incredibly useful.

"Hellos?" he heard and turned to see that Dobby had opened the door "What can Dobby do for yous?".

"We are here to speak to Lord Malfoy," Amelia explained to the little elf "about collecting a debt owed by the Malfoy family to Lord Harry James Thanatos-Potter.".

"Dobby will be telling Master Malfoy." Dobby said with a nod before closing the door and vanishing with a faintly heard pop. About five minutes later the door opened again and he had to clench his fists to not growl in rage as he saw Dobby had a black eye now, "Master Malfoy will be seeing yous now." Dobby said weakly before leading them in. Quickly the little elf led them to the drawing room where Lucius Malfoy was waiting for them, the man's hand keeping a tight grip on the head of his cane which contained a wand.

"My Elf informed me that you are here under some misconception of my family owing the boy a debt." Malfoy said once they were entered "I wish to know why you would come to my home with such a lie.".

"It isn't a lie Lord Malfoy," Amelia said as she shook her head "your son challenged Lord Thanatos-Potter to a wagered duel, betting a dozen Malfoy family heirlooms or artifacts of Lord Thanatos-Potter's choosing against the young Lord's two wives.".

"Where is your proof?" Lucius growled, the man gripping the cane so tightly he was sure it would snap.

"Every single student who participated in the Hogwarts Initiation tournament supported Lord Potter's story apart from your son and his betrothed Pansy Parkinson," Amelia said "added to that we have Pensive memories and Lord Thanatos-Potter was willing to let us confirm his story under veritaserum.".

"I will not pay such a farce," Lucius said coldly "leave my home at once.".

"You do realize what the consequences for this decision will be correct?" he asked with a raised eyebrow before they could be removed "By refusing to pay a debt that your Heir was well within his rights to make by the Malfoy family Charter you are giving up your right to your noble title and your House's Wizenagamot seats along with half your fortune will be turned over to me.".

Lucius looked like he wanted nothing more than to argue the point but knew the truth of the statement and gave a stiff nod of acceptance, "You may look through the manor and if, at the end, you have not reached your twelve you…may have access to select from the Malfoy Family Vault at Gringotts.".

Nodding he began walking around the Drawing room, pretending to inspect the heirlooms on display in it but actually looking for the switch that would reveal the hiding room bellow the floor he knew to contain the Diary, having arrested Malfoy a few years after the war in the last timeline and finding the room during the search. Pretending to stumble he reached out and grasped a book that he knew was the switch as it pulled forward with a click while the floor opened up to reveal the hidden room.

Working to smother his grin he walked down the steps, relishing Lucius' pale face, and idly noting Amelia following him. Getting to the bottom he immediately noticed the Diary on a pedestal and grabbed it, slipping it into his bag as he looked through the items to see if there was anything else he wanted to 'relieve' Lucius of. He only found a couple more items in the hidden room and the rest of the Manor he felt were worth taking and told Lucius he would set up an appointment with Gringotts to get the rest of the items owed.

As he and his family were led out he saw Amelia call in a few Aurors to begin cataloging the stash of Dark items, the woman having cleared his selections, as he grinned. He knew that Lucius would be able to bribe his way out…but it would still cause the man no end of grief.

-End Flashback-

"You mean more than he already ended the Malfoy fortune for a while?" Rose asked with a giggle "With most of the dark artifacts confiscated and the massive amount of gold that Lucius had to pay to Amelia then it will put a major dent in the Malfoy fortune, which only got worse when Harry finished collecting the debt.".

"Yes," Madame Zabinni said with a small smile as she joined the conversation "Lucius has begun to call in old monetary debts owed to his family that before he held onto as leverage. Be careful young man, you have made a dangerous enemy out of the Lord Malfoy.".

"I know that Ma'am," he said with a nod before grinning "but do you know what the best way to deal with a dangerous enemy is?".

"I must admit that I'm at a loss," Madame Zabinni said with an indulging smile that she, somehow, managed to make seductive…he could see why people kept marrying her even with the Black Widow reputation "would you care to enlighten me?".

"The best way to deal with a dangerous enemy," he explained "is to become more dangerous than they are.".

"I hate to interrupt this conversation," his dad piped up "but the train departs in ten minutes and you five might want to go ahead and get your compartment.".

"Thanks dad," he said with a nod as he faced the barrier and turned to the girls, "ladies first." He offered with an exaggerated bow.

"What a gentleman." Madame Zabinni said with a laugh "I approve of your friends Blaise.".

"Good to know we have approval." Rose said with a grin before she jogged towards the barrier and passed through it, the 'notice me not' ward helping to keep muggles from seeing a fourteen year old girl vanishing into a brick wall.

"See you on the other side Harry." Flora said as she stole a kiss before passing through the barrier, Hestia copying both actions a moment later.

"I'll go keep an eye on the girls." Lily said with a nod as she walked through the barrier with Madame Zabinni.

"Come on boys!" his dad said with a grin "let's go get you two a compartment.".

Grinning back he took off at a jog and passed through the barrier as he saw the gleaming scarlet steam engine, "Come on Harry," Flora said as soon as he passed through "Rose, your mom, and Ms. Zabinni are getting us a compartment.".

"Alright, alright," he said as he linked arms with the twins "let's go.".


	14. Chapter 14

Death Reborn

Chapter 14

-Harry-

"So," he said as their train shook and began moving, their families fading away in the distance "serious question time…what House?".

"My mom was a Slytherin but I'm thinking that might not be the best idea," Blaise said hesitantly "my mom is paranoid enough as is about cut throats and backstabbers around me…I don't need her paranoia getting worse.".

"I want to avoid Gryffindor," Rose admitted, his little sister wriggling around to make her seat more comfortable as Bubo happily stood on her head "while I know mom and dad were in it…I kinda want to avoid it because that's the house that supports Dumbledore the most.".

"Manipulative pain in the ass." He heard Flora grumble as he reached over and laced his fingers with hers as she sighed and leaned against him.

"So the answer is either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff," he said with a nod "I know Ravenclaw has its own private for House members but does Hufflepuff have anything special for its members?".

"Yeah," he Blaise said with a nod, "I talked to a Hufflepuff alumni once. Due to their beliefs of 'loyalty above all' they allow students to pick their roommates as First Years and an appropriately sized room and the groups can be co-gender.".

"That sounds like either a really good idea or a really bad idea." he said with a wince.

"How could it be a bad idea?" Rose asked innocently, her head titled in confusion.

"We're married Rose," Flora deadpanned, his wife gesturing between herself, him, and Hestia "and we like being able to…enjoy the benefits of being a married couple.".

"Wha-…ooooooooh." She said as she realized what they were talking about and blushed a brilliant red while Blaise laughed uproariously at her face.

"But wouldn't you get married quarters?" Blaise asked after calming down.

"We're supposed to but Dumbledore has been known to try and drag his feet when it comes to married quarters." He said shaking his head "So I guess we'll stick with Hufflepuff and _several_ sound wards around the bed.".

"I'll add in a few dozen of my own." Blaise said with a nod "You guys are fun to hang with…but there are some things no man should ever hear. My friends going at it is definitely one of em.".

"Agreed!" a still blushing Rose exclaimed.

"Oh, Harry," Blaise began in an attempt to change the conversation "what did you ever do with the prize money you won from the tournament, it was a hundred galleons right?".

"Yeah it was," he said before wincing "and Flora was…less than amused about how I won so she, Hestia, and Rose dragged me to Diagon Alley to take them on a shopping spree using the prize money.".

"That's harsh," Blaise said with a wince "why would you girls do that?".

"I only asked for a couple small things," Rose pouted at the look Blaise gave her "I just wanted to spend time with Big Brother.".

"I just asked for a couple small things as well," Hestia said with a smirk as she looked at a blushing Flora "it was my sister here who spent most of Harry's money that day.".

"I said I was sorry!" she exclaimed, face flushed, "I didn't realize how much I had spent until we got to the register."

"It's okay love," he said as he kissed her cherry red cheek "seeing you enjoy yourself was more than worth it…that and I did get to watch you model every outfit you chose as well as some you didn't.".

At his smirk Flora's face turned even redder while Blaise laughed and Rose covered her ears, "Really Harry?" Hestia asked exasperatedly but he could tell she was holding back giggles "Do you have to torment your sister like that?".

"Awww," he groaned playfully before grabbing Rose and dragging her onto his lap "she knows I love her. Right Rosie?" he asked playfully as he rubbed his cheek against hers playfully.

"Harry!" Rose whined as she playfully tried to escape his hold, "Let me go!".

"My Rosie doesn't love me anymore!" he exclaimed in mock despair as he threw his head back "There is no hope left for me!".

"Oh," Flora said as she snuggled into his side "poor baby. Don't worry Harry, Hestia and I will protect your feelings from that mean old Rose.".

"I am not mean!" Rose pouted but he could tell she was putting her all in trying not to giggle before she turned and snuggled into his chest "And I love you big brother.".

"Yay!" he exclaimed with a laugh "My Rosie loves me again!".

"You guys are insane," Blaise laughed happily "much more fun to hang out with than the pureblood snobs.".

"Was that a compliment or an insult?" Rose asked him in confusion.

"Remember what I said about him being a Zabinni," he pointed out as the girls all started using him as a pillow "they will compliment and insult you in the same sentence and make it a struggle tell which part was flattering and which part should be offensive.".

"And I love every minute of it," Blaise agreed with a nod "but for once that was only a compliment. Normal is boring and sanity is overrated.".

"Amen!" Flora and Hestia said with a nod as Rose giggled happily.

"So we're in agreement?" he asked "Hufflepuff House, embarrass Malfoy, stick together, and be badass?".

"Was there ever any doubt?" Rose asked with a cocky smirk "Nothing can stop us.".

"Except for this." He said with a grin before he began tickling Rose mercilessly as she flailed about laughing on his lap, her actions only getting louder when Hestia and Flora began to help him tickle her.

"What is going on in here?!" a voice he recognized demanded as the door was forced open by an irate Hermione Granger. "This is a train!" she scolded them "Not a place for people to act like stupid, immature, children!".

"Piss off." He snarled darkly, his hand twitching to the swords at his back "We were enjoying spending time together and having fun when you burst up in here acting all high and mighty. Well here's a warning, do that again and the next time I'll drop your ass with a stunner.".

"How dare you?!" the arrogant bookworm screeched.

"No, how dare you!" Flora snarled, his more aggressive wife clearly having to struggle not to bring out her whip "What gives you the right to barge in where you're not wanted and try to tell us what we can or can't do?".

"It's childish and stupid!" Hermione argued stubbornly.

"Yes you are." Rose snapped, his sister clearly pickup up on his and the twin's animosity towards one of their past life murderers as well as being angry about their family time being interrupted "Now go away little kid, the grownups are trying to enjoy spending time together.". Relishing her affronted look he cast a spell at the door as it slammed in her face before sealing shut.

"Brilliant retort Rose," he told her proudly as he kissed her cheek and hugged her close "you make me so proud!".

"What was her problem?" Blaise asked in confusion "You guys acted like you had history.".

Mentally panicking he kept his expression controlled as he decided to tell a half-truth "I've never met her before but I know who she is. That's the muggleborn girl who refused to enter the tournament and decided that any and all fighting is 'barbaric' and 'wrong'. From what I heard she also decided that anyone who has a House Elf, even if they treat said being like family or a well-respected family employee, is an evil bastard that should be flogged for 'promoting slavery' even though only a few families actually act like that anymore.".

"Ugh," Blaise groaned in disgust "one of those idiots. They come to our world, don't even try to learn about the reasons or facts of our traditions, and just vilify them while trying to change our society into theirs.".

"She's either going to have that lesson beaten into her skull or she'll be pretty lonely during her time at Hogwarts and beyond." he said with a nod "People like that are one of the biggest reasons that muggleborns are looked down upon and so I doubt it will be long before even other muggleborns avoid her.".

They heard Hermione rant and rage outside their door for a few more minutes before Blaise turned him and asked, "Hey Harry," I can see what the girls' pets are, and I have a screech owl back home with mum that'll be flying over later, but what's your pet?".

"Hedwig!" Rose cheered as Bubo chirped happily, both of them loving his pet almost as much as he did.

"As Rose said my pet's name is Hedwig," he explained with a grin "and she's…well it would be easier for you to see for yourself." Before he gave a sharp whistle infused with his magic. With a burst of brilliant blue fire, looing a great deal like that from the Goblet of Fire, Hedwig appeared but she wasn't as she was in his first life. In this world she appeared as a phoenix with silvery white feathers with a speckling of blue, a blue beak and feet, two long blue antennae like strands that extended form the feathers of her crown, her old amber eyes, and a mixture of blue and purple flames that drifted down from her wings but didn't burn anything.

"Hedwig has multiple forms," he explained, both himself and his familiar enjoying Blaise's awestruck expression "this is her ice phoenix form. Along with this she has a lupine form," Hedwig turned into a large white wolf with a blue streaked tail and markings as well as ice crystals growing out of parts of her body "a draconic form which she'll show you later, a human form," Hedwig transformed with another flash, turning into a teenager girl their age with elfin ears, blue hair and wings, her amber eyes, and a rather odd set of blue clothing, "and finally her true form.". As he finished Hedwig shifted once again into an avian form only this time it seemed to be made completely out of ice with darker blue markings atop the lighter blue ice and three glowing red gems for eyes and even several barbed tails that extended past her tail feathers and the antennae that she had in her phoenix form.

"Whoa." Blaise whispered in awe "She's amazing."

"Thanks," Hedwig said as she turned into her human form again "a girl does love to be complimented.".

"And with looks like yours you get plenty." He said with a nod as she grinned at him.

"Aww," she cooed "you always know just what to say to a girl. If it weren't for these two I might just take a crack at you myself." She finished, gesturing to a smirking Hestia and Flora.

"What do you…wait…no, just no. Whatever it is I don't want to know." Blaise decided firmly the Italian pulling a book out of his bag and saying "wake me when you guys have a new conversation as I ain't touching this one.". Laughing he gestured for Hedwig to sit down and join them, wondering what new things this life would bring at Hogwarts.

**AN: I'm including links to images of her different forms on my profile and if anyone thinks of any other forms just let me know and tell me where to find the link to it. Thank you, please review (seriously, I get like five reviews a chapter on this story), and LONG LIVE THE LEGION!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: To those wondering from the last chapter if Hedwig was going to join the pairing I haven't decided yet if that will happen but am putting that in as a way to make it possible should I decide to do so (reviews and the reader's opinions will also have an effect on that decision)**

**AN2: Someone asked so I just want to clarify that Harry and Rose are what's known as 'Irish Twins', they weren't born at the same time but within a year of each other. Harry was just born first.**

Death Reborn

Chapter 15

-Harry-

"Well," he said as the train began slowing down "looks like we're here.".

"At least we can finally get out of this cramped ass train," Blaise grumbled, his Italian friend biting the head off a Chocolate Frog "and we can get away from at least a portion of the idiots that have been bugging us.".

"You enjoyed pissing off Ron and Draco and you know it." Flora said rolling her eyes.

"No," Blaise said in denial "you and Hestia enjoyed pissing off Draco by making out with Harry whenever he tried to grandstand while Hedwig got to scare Ron by turning into her wolf form.".

"But their expressions were funny," Rose giggle as she slipped a robe on over her clothes "I think Ron actually wet himself at Hedwig's growl.".

"He did," Hedwig said with a giggle "I could smell it.".

"You guys up for a dramatic entrance?" he asked with a grin, getting smirks from the rest of his friends as he explained his plan.

-Hagrid-

Standing on the platform, lantern in hand, he kept his eyes peeled for Rose Potter as Dumbledore had asked him to. He didn't know why the Headmaster had instructed him to try and get Rose into a boat with three students named Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Granger but he was sure that Albus Dumbledore, great man that he was, had his reasons.

Looking at the train he was trying to spot Rose when the door to one of the train cars shot open with a bang as fog poured out onto the train station. Through the fog he saw five human shapes approaching, one of them with a large avian figure on their shoulder. Before he could try to figure out who it was the five stepped out onto the platform to show Rose Potter, her brother and his wives, along with another boy who he thought was Blaise Zabinni. On Harry's shoulder was a large bird that seemed to be made out of ice with three rubies as eyes.

"F-first years over here!" he called out, stuttering a bit at the beginning, the eyes of the ice bird sending a shiver down his spine, almost as if it was judging his soul. "No more than four to a boat!". As he watched he saw the Longbottom heir quickly enter one of the boat and quickly be joined by Ron and Hermione. He turned to try and move Rose over to that boat only to see the Girl-Who-Lived being helped into a boat with her brother's wives by Harry who stepped in a moment later.

Wincing he stepped into his larger boat and called out "Forward!", wondering how he was going to explain to the Headmaster he had failed even as he wondered what he had exactly failed at.

-Harry-

"You sure know how to make an entrance big brother." Rose said with a smirk as their boat started moving across the water.

"Yeah," he said as he looked over at Blaise as he saw his friend in a boat with Daphne Greengrass, Morag MacDougal, and Tracey Davis "it's a gift.".

"Did you see the big guy's reaction towards Rose getting in our boat?" Hestia asked them as they approached the corner that would give them their 'first' view of Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore probably ordered him to put Rose with someone specific," he said with a shrug "probably Ron and that bratty girl we met earlier if the looks Hagrid gave them were any indication.".

"Ugh," Rose said in disgust "Neville may be alright but those two are infuriating.".

"Well Ron has been crowing about being in Gryffindor for years so I doubt we'll be seeing him in the House of Badgers," Hestia said with a smile "and that know it all is probably going to either go to Ravenclaw or to Gryffindor.".

Before he could answer they rounded the corner and got their first view of Hogwarts in this world, "Wow," Rose breathed in awe "it's so beautiful.".

"Yeah," he said with a smile as he gazed up at the candlelit windows of the ancient castle "it really is.".

"So," he asked as they approached the docks to enter the school "who do you think will have the funniest reaction to our sorting?".

"I think either Dumbledore, Ron, or maybe that asshole Snape." He said with a nod "Dumbledore will have a Heart Attack, Ron will probably choke on whatever the glutton is eating at the time, and Snape will have an aneurism.".

"Why do you, Mom, and Dad hate him so much?" Rose asked as they prepared to exit their boat "Every time someone mentions this 'Snape' guy around any of you I feel like there's about to be a murder.".

"Well Snape was in our parents' year at Hogwarts," he explained "he was a Slytherin and friends with mom but he hated Dad with a passion. Dad growing up was very anti-Slytherin and made an insult towards the House which Offended Snape and so they started a rivalry. Added to that Dad fell in love with mom at first sight but Snape had been lusting after her for years which caused him to hate Dad even more. With me so far?".

"So far so good," Rose said with a nod as she absorbed the information "but how do you know all this?".

"I asked mom and dad years ago and they told me." He explained with a shrug "But anyway, back to the story. Now, back when they were in Hogwarts Dad, Uncle Sirius, and Uncle Remus were 'pranksters' but some of their pranks were more like bullying, more specifically towards Snape as Dad saw Snape as competition for Mom's heart. Mom didn't know however that Snape bullied a lot of other muggleborn students to appease his Slytherin friends, most of whom joined the Death Eaters, and that Dad was doing his pranks as a way of punishing Snape. After their final exam in their third year here Dad saw Snape and taunted him a bit before using a spell to hoist Snape up in the air by his ankles when Snape went for his wand. Mom showed up and demanded that Dad let Snape go which he did only for Snape to hit dad with a dark cutting curse which is why Dad has that scar on his cheek. Dad did the hoisting spell again and mocked Snape who, in his anger, called mom a 'mudblood' which broke their friendship.".

"And that's why mom and dad hate him?" Rose asked in disgust at what the man did.

"That's not all," he said shaking his head "now mom and dad started dating in their sixth year after dad deflate his head a bit but after I had been born mom found out she was pregnant with you. She had decided to try and forgive Snape, not knowing about all the things he had done to please the Death Eaters, and had convinced Dad to try to as well and they were considering making him your godfather.".

"But Uncle Remus is my godfather," Rose said confused "what happened?".

"He tried to talk mom into leaving dad, aborting you, putting me in an orphanage after binding my magic, and then marrying him." He snarled "Dad also thinks the bastard had a love potion ready to aide in that plot.".

"And they let him be a teacher?!" Rose asked aghast as their boat pulled to a stop at the castle.

"Dumbledore protects him," he answered with a shrug "the old man claims that Snape turned spy for us towards the end of the war but Snape was given no punishment for his no doubt numerous crimes while he served under Voldemort.".

"Talking about Snape?" Blaise asked, their Italian friend joining them as they waited for the doors to open.

"Yeah," he said with a nod "Rose wanted to know why he was hated by myself and our parents.".

"Dude," Blaise said with a snort "nobody outside of his Death Eater buddies and the students in his House like the man and even then most only pretend to.".

"Dad gave me a few things, spells and gag items, to make Snape feel more…nostalgic if you're interested." He said with a grin as patted the bag which contained prank supplies and a spellbook.

"I'm in!" Rose said instantly, his sister having picked up their dad's love of pranking.

"Can't let you two have all the fun." Flora said with a smirk that was mirrored by her twin.

"Well who am I to say no then?" Blaise laughed as they eagerly began planning pranks to use against Snape.

Before they could get too far though the door opened to reveal Professor McGonagall waiting for them, "The Students Professor." Hagrid said formally as she nodded.

"Thank you Hagrid," the transfiguration mistress said with a nod "I will take them from here.". Like in the first timeline they were led into a side hall and told to 'tidy up' before McGonagall left to go ensure that the Hall was ready for the sorting.

"You," Draco snarled at them the moment McGonagall left "thieves! You stole Malfoy family artifacts!".

"You lost them in a wager Malfoy," he said calmly, brushing off the idiot's words easily "it's your fault for trying to take my wives from me.".

"And I would recommend that you avoid trying to do so again," Flora said with a sneer at Malfoy she leaned over and wrapped her arm around his waist so she could stroke Hedwig's ice feathers "my husband and his familiar here would be more than happy to tear you limb from limb should you try something stupid.".

"What the hell is that thing anyway?" Ron demanded, the argument drawing attention towards his familiar where before people had been avoiding looking at her, Hedwig's true form's eyes unnerving most.

"_She_ is my familiar Weasley," he growled as he stroked Hedwig's ice plumage "and she is, so far as I know, the only one of her kind but I refer to her in this form as a primal phoenix.".

"This form?" Neville Longbottom asked in confusion, the brawler pushing himself off the wall to closer inspect the majestic bird.

"Hedwig," he said calmly "ice phoenix please.". With a screech and a nod Hedwig flapped into the air and, with a flash of light, assumed her more phoenix like state as everyone gaped at the shift, "Hedwig has several forms she can assume," he explained "so far we've discovered five but there may be more.".

"That's amazing," the Ice Queen Daphne said in awe as Hedwig preened under the praise.

"Yeah," he said with a grin "she really is amazing as well as highly intelligent.".

"Oh please," Ron snorted "it's just some dumb bird. How smart can it really be?".

"I am far more intelligent than you Ronald Weasley." Hedwig said coldly she assumed her human form, shocking those who hadn't already seen it "Then again that doesn't really take much.".

"The Hall is ready for yo- who are you?" McGonagall began before drawing her wand on Hedwig, not recognizing his familiar.

"At ease professor," he said calmly "this is merely my familiar's human form. Hedwig, true form please.".

"Of course Harry." Hedwig said with a nod as she kissed his cheek and shifted back into her true form.

"Ah…" McGonagall said dumbly before shaking herself and leading them into the hall. "Now," she began "as there is a married couple among our first years they are to be sorted first as the school rules require them to be in the same house.".

Nodding he intertwined his fingers with those of his wives as they walked up and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head while the two tassels wrapped around the twins' heads, _"Well,"_ the hat said telepathically in intrigue once it was on their head _"this is interesting. I haven't met an incarnation for a few centuries now. Ah, and I see you've already decided on your House."_.

"Yes we have," he thought back "I hope that isn't a problem.".

"_As you learned in your first life if a student chooses a House I have to put them there even if they won't fit," _the hat said in denial _"luckily you five will do well in Hufflepuff. And since you lot chose so before hand I can do a group sorting for the five of you. And also you don't have to worry about your secret, I was enchanted to never give away secrets of those whom I sort."._

"They, along with their allies Blaise Zabinni and Rose Potter are to be sorted into Hufflepuff!" The hat yelled out to the hall as they calmly removed the ancient headgear and walked to their new table, relishing the shocked faces throughout the hall perhaps more than they should have.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Well dang. By the responses to the last chapter I'd say you guys really want a Harry/Hedwig pairing. Also, to my reviewer 'howmanyisthat' I do not put lemons or limes into my stories, nothing against them, it's just a personal choice.**

Death Reborn

Chapter 16

-Harry-

The Hall was silent as the grave for a moment before shouts shattered the silence like a pain of glass. From the Gryffindor table there were shouts of the Sorting Hat making a mistake and that the 'Girl-Who-Lived' and the 'Dragon King', a nickname he had gotten saddled with after the tournament, should be sorted in the house of the Lions. The House of the Badgers was, unsurprisingly, yelling and cheering in excitement at having such a group of powerful people in their House. Ravenclaw was shouting for answers about why the sorting hat was able to sort people that hadn't been called up yet. Slytherin was divided between the people like Draco Malfoy who yelled jeers and insults at them and the true Slytherins who stared at them appraisingly. Finally the Staff Table was shouting for silence to try and regain control.

"Well this is entertaining," he said idly as he sat down, his wives on either side while Blaise and Rose sat across from him, the yelling having not lessened at all "you think they'll react like this with every single sorting?".

"We'd go deaf before the appetizers." Flora snorted.

It took several more minutes, and many threats of detention, but the students finally settled down even if the tension was still high in the Hall. The rest of the sortings went as they had in his first life, albeit with slightly different reactions from the people being sorted. Neville for example just nodded firmly and handed the hat back to McGonagall without jogging away with it while Malfoy seemed to have to argue with the hat to get into Slytherin.

Finally though the last student, Ron, got sorted and Dumbledore stood up "Now that we've all been sorted I'd like to say a few words before we begin our wonderful feast. Nitwit, Oddment, Blubber, Tweak. Thank you. "He's lost it." Rose said and he could practically feel her exasperation.

"That implies that he had it to begin with," he said with a snort "not all insanity is good Rose. Our group is the fun kind of insanity that births the people that are good to hang out with at parties…Dumbledore's insanity should have had him committed to an asylum decades ago.".

"Not a Dumbledore fan?" one of their new housemates, Susan, asked as she passed them the potatoes.

"Understatement of the century," he replied with a smirk, getting confused when he saw her face turn a little pink before deciding it was a trick of the light "he's tried far too many times to control my baby sister and that's something I won't stand for.". Said baby sister then sighed piteously as he looked over at her, "What's wrong Rose?" he asked concerned.

After swallowing the food in her mouth she sobbed out "The food isn't as good as yours." As he sighed in exasperation while Hestia and Flora laughed at the reaction.

"Really Rose?" he asked in exasperation but inside he wanted to laugh at her reaction as well "That's why you're acting like this? I swear I spoil you.".

"B-but big brother," Rose said as she went into full on 'pout mode' "y-your food is so good…and you love me.".

"That I do Rosie," he said, using the nickname he only used when he teased her "but I think I've been making you too dependent on my cooking. Maybe I should cut you o-" before he could finish Rose let out an 'eep' and began frantically shaking her head back and forth.

"No!" she said quickly "Please don't take away your amazing cooking! I beg of you!".

"Is his cooking really that good?" Susan asked hesitantly as she tried to enter the conversation.

"Big brother is the best cook ever!" Rose said eagerly "You have to try it sometime!".

Sighing he looked at Rose and poked her nose as she let out another 'eep' "If you eat your dinner and not complain I'll promise to cook you something the first chance I get, alright?" he asked as she nodded eagerly and began to wolf down food at a rapid pace, thankfully without acting like Ron did. After the final dessert had vanished, and the loud and irritating whining of Ron about the food leaving stopped by a silencing spell, Dumbledore stood up to give his 'feast closing' speech.

"Now that we've all been fed and watered-" Dumbledore began before he decided to mess with the irritant.

Throwing his voice, and using a silent spell to alter his voice and disguise his lips, he shouted out "We aren't horses you old codger!", making the insult sound like it came from the Gryffindor table as the table began frantically looking around for who had insulted their hero.

"Y-yes, well…" Dumbledore tried to continue but he could tell that his little action had thrown the man off "some start of term announcements. First off I would like to remind students that the Forbidden Forest is in fact forbidden, no matter what your upperclassmen tell you. Then again some of those Upperclassmen could do with this reminder themselves.".

"Nice jab at the Weasley twins." He said with a small snort.

"You know they don't care Harry," Hestia said with a giggle "I'd actually say they liked it.".

"It's attention, of course they like it." he said with a small snort "With six siblings every kid in that family is no doubt attention starved by their parents.".

"Added to that," Dumbledore's voice drew their attention back to the front "our Caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that he has, once again, expanded the list of banned items to include fanged Frisbees and Zonko's new and improved dung bombs. The full list of banned items can, as usual, be found in his office.".

"Jealous old curmudgeon," he snorted "hates that we have magic when he doesn't so he tries to make our life hell. Another questionable employee choice of Albus Dumbledore.".

"Also," at this point Dumbledore grew deadly serious and he knew that the third floor announcement was coming "effective immediately the third floor corridor on the right hand side is officially out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a most gruesome death. Now if all new students would follow their prefects to their common rooms.". Sighing he rose up from his seat as his House Prefect, Cedric Diggory, began ushering them down the halls towards the common room near the kitchens.

"So Harry," Flora asked once they got to the common Room and had the dorms pointed out "how many people do you think are going to die because of the third floor?".

"But Dumbledore told the school not to go there." An eavesdropping second year said in confusion.

"Yes my eavesdropping housemate," he said with a nod as said housemate flushed in embarrassment "but the False students of the houses probably won't take that into consideration.".

"False students?" Cedric asked in confusion, the rest of the house now paying attention to the conversation "What do you mean?". Sighing he leaned back in his seat to begin explaining, acting as if he found it troublesome when the truth was it was something he had planned out with the twins to begin undermining the way things are at the school.

"Each of the four houses is supposed to embody a personality trait or two, yes?" he asked as the houses nodded around him "The problem is not everyone in a House actually fits those traits, they fit the 'stereotype' of the house or want to avoid a different stereotype which divides the house into True students and False students. Gryffindor and Slytherin have the most False students but Ravenclaw and even Hufflepuff aren't safe from it.".

"Explain." One of the students who was in their extended studies demanded coldly.

"Let's start with Gryffindor and Slytherin as they're the easiest to explain." he said with a nod "Gryffindor is supposed to be the house of the 'brave' and 'chivalrous' but it's turned into a place for Dumbledore's bootlickers and people who want to be seen as 'purely light' or 'heroes'. They see anyone not among their ranks as less than them or even evil and often try to do stupid things to build up their reputation for courage in the House. The true students of Gryffindor don't go looking for trouble, or to start a fight, or to praise themselves constantly, but simply try to be chivalrous and courageous in what they do. The False students will likely see whatever is in that floor as some great 'adventure' to prove their bravery.".

"And Slytherin?" Cedric asking intrigued as the rest of the House hung on to his every word.

"Slytherin is supposed to be the House of Cunning and Ambition," Flora decided to take over "it's meant to be for people who have the drive to get where they want in life and the cunning to use whatever resource they can get to do so and to avoid or work around obstacles. Unfortunately due to Salazar Slytherin's son hating Muggleborns and building the legendary 'chamber of secrets' in his father's name, the House became synonymous for 'evil' in most of Britain. People avoid going there because they don't want to be discriminated against which causes those who do get sorted there to have to either conform to their house, have the power to protect themselves, or to get forced to submit by the older false Students. Now there are still true Slytherins in the house but even they're darker than they need to be. The False Slytherins will probably see whatever is on that floor as a way to get 'leverage' or 'blackmail' on Dumbledore and try to get it while the True Slytherins will simply sit back and watch it unfold to gather information that may be of use to them later.".

"B-but you-know-who was a Slytherin!' Zacharias Smith protested weakly.

"Yeah and every single House of Hogwarts has produced at least one Dark Lord," he said shaking his head "Slytherin produces the most as the rest of the school basically drills into the students heads that if they join that house they have to be dark wizards and don't give them room to be much else. Gryffindor produces the most aggressive Dark lords due to their more aggressive nature which the school drilled in. Ravenclaw has the Dark Lords with the most arcane knowledge. But Hufflepuff Dark Lords were always the most effective as they knew how to inspire loyalty in their followers.".

"That's disturbing." Susan Bones muttered, a sentiment the rest of the house seemed to share.

"Anyway," he said "back to False and True. With Ravenclaw they're supposed to hold 'intelligence above all' but most of them get caught in their own hubris and seem to show little to no intelligence at these times. The true Ravenclaws simply value intelligence and always strive to learn new things. The one thing that affects all Ravenclaws though is that they are naturally curious so most of them won't be able to resist trying to find out what's in the forbidden corridor.".

"And Hufflepuff?" one student asked warily.

"Hufflepuff actually has the smallest amount of False students if I'm not mistaken," he said with a shrug "it's one of the reasons why I wanted to be sorted here. So, Hufflepuff values Hard work and Loyalty which all of the House seems to show but the problem is that sometimes people feel that only those in the House of the Badgers can show those traits and a lot of times will side against someone outside the house in an instant without even taking the time to think about the situation. Any Hufflepuff that goes down to the corridor would probably be trying to show loyalty in helping a friend who is trying to go or protect one trying.".

"Interesting theory Lord Thanatos-Potter," their head of house said from the doorway, walking in as the rest of the Hufflepuffs jumped in surprise "I'll have to keep my eye on you to see what other ideas you come up with.".

"I'll strive to please." He said with a grin as he and the rest of his friends were given their group dorm before settling down for bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: People have been complaining that I made Harry and his wives too powerful and that there won't be any conflict. This is not the case **

**AN2: I'll try to do my updates but the next week is exam week for me so if I don't get an update for a story out in time that's why.**

Death Reborn

Chapter 17

-Susan-

Sighing she looked around the common room, wondering when Harry, the _married_ man she was crushing on, would come down from his dorm. "Oh come on guys," she heard as she looked up to see an embarrassed Harry, a pair of smug looking twins, and an exhausted looking Rose and Blaise "I said I was sorry!".

"What happened?" she asked as she walked over, trying not to giggle as Harry, Blaise, and Rose yelped as they shot up into the air while Flora and Hestia snickered but sent her wary looks.

"T-they forgot silencing charms." Rose yawned as she blushed, realizing why the twins looked so smug.

"For several hours." Blaise added, the Italian glaring at a sheepish Harry.

"I said I was sorry damn it." Harry pouted "You forget a simple charm one time and people never let you forget it.".

"I will have my revenge…" Blaise growled before stomping off to breakfast as Harry sighed and walked after his friend, only pausing when Rose jumped onto his back and sleepily demanded a piggy back ride before continuing on.

Gulping she stared at Harry's wives nervously as they looked at her appraisingly before Hestia broke the silence, "We know about the crush you have on our husband.".

"I...I don't…" she stammered out, trying desperately to diffuse the situation.

"Don't worry we aren't going to do anything to you," Hestia said with an easy smile "at least…we aren't planning on it.".

"But we aren't going to let anything come from it either." Flora said with a slight glare in her direction which made her shiver "We understand why you have a crush on our husband, we won't stop you from having the crush, but we won't allow you to try and join in our relationship with Harry. There's only one other girl I feel could be in this relationship fully and offer the kind of love and support Harry needs. Be his friend all you want, have your crush if you want, but don't expect anything more than that.". With her ultimatum finished Flora turned and left the common room after her husband.

"I'm sorry about my Sister," Hestia said sheepishly "it's just that…well we're both very protective of Harry and don't want to see him, or by extent you, hurt by this.".

"Me?" she asked in confusion, still reeling from the dressing down she had just gotten from Flora.

"We honestly don't think what you have is anything more than a small crush," Hestia admitted "and we decided to try and nip it in the bud before it could get to the point where it could damage your friendship with Harry.".

"I…I…" she stammered, trying to process everything that was going on.

"We know you wouldn't try to sabotage our marriage with Harry," Hestia assured her "or at least we don't think you would. We feel that if we let your Crush just continue to grow as it is it will eventually cause a problem with your friendship with Harry and that isn't something we want to take away from either of you.". Nodding weakly she sat down on one of the arm chairs, this was something that she was going to have to think about for a bit.

-Harry-

Getting to the Great Hall he let set his sister down on the bench and sat next to her as she snored softly, having fallen asleep during the piggy back ride up to the Great Hall. "I really am sorry guys," he said with an embarrassed flush "I thought I had put up the spells.".

"We know Harry," Blaise groaned "it's just bloody frustrating having to listen to that for as long as we did and not be able to sleep afterwards.".

"I'll carve a silencing rune scheme into the bed after class today." He promised as Blaise nodded gratefully before they turned to the snoring Rose.

"How do we wake her up?" Blaise asked him after a moment of trying to wake the girl up with the smell of coffee only for it to fail.

"Like this." Flora said as she walked over. "Hey Rose, someone is about to steal the cookies Harry's planning on making you.".

"COOKIES!" Rose exclaimed as she shot awake "Give me cookies!".

"That's how you wake up the Girl-Who-Lived," Flora said with a smirk as she ruffled a now pouting Rose's hair "the most delicious thing in the world is the only possible way.".

"No cookie?" Rose asked, her bottom lip trembling as she looked ready to cry.

"I'll make you a whole batch of cookies after class Rose," he promised her "we'll head down to the kitchens to do so.".

"Chocolate chip?" Rose asked pitifully as she gave him her 'pleading eyes'.

"Of course." He said with a nod as she shot forward and hugged him tightly while glaring at Flora.

"Do not insult the glory that are Harry's cookies!" she hissed "They are sacred!".

Patting Rose's head he watched as Hestia walked in a few seconds later, "So what sort of classed do we have today?" he asked once his second wife had sat down "I haven't seen the schedule yet.".

"We have Transfiguration first thing then a break," Hannah Abbot said walking over as she began handing out their schedules for Professor Sprout, said teacher passing them out to other students "after lunch we have Charms and then Herbology.".

"What will the classes be like here?" Rose asked curiously as she snuggled against him, using his chest as a pillow as she dozed.

"If I'm not mistaken the first month or so is the professors going over the 'basics' which we were supposed to learn during our four year private tutelage so they can see what our current level is in comparison with what's needed.".

"So a month long review?" Rose asked as he nodded causing her to groan.

"At least we don't have potions until Wednesday," Flora offered with a shrug "and after that the only time we have the class is Friday.".

"So we end the week on a low note?" he asked with a sigh "This is gonna suck.

"Well," Blaise said with a sigh as his friend finished breakfast "let's get going and get this class over with.".

"What's wrong with Transfiguration?" a hesitant Susan asked, stepping into the hall and grabbing a few apples.

"It's with the Gryffindors," Blaise said with a snort "which means we're stuck with Weasley _and_ Granger first thing in the morning every Monday morning…not the best way to start the week.".

"Now _that_ is depressing." Rose said with a sigh which vanished the moment they saw a familiar frozen bird flying towards them. "Hedwig!" Rose said happily as Hedwig flapped down to their table and dropped their newspaper and a letter from their parents before hopping onto his lap and turning into her human form.

"Hey Hed." Hestia said in greeting to the primal phoenix who waved at his wife as she wiggled about on his lap with a smirk that said she knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

"Comfy?" a somewhat irritated looking Susan asked his familiar who giggled and nodded as she kissed his cheek causing him to blush brightly while Hestia and Flora laughed before joining his familiar in trying to make him redder than a tomato.

"Do they do this a lot?" he heard Blaise ask Rose in confusion as his sister laughed.

"All the time," Rose said with a shrug "Hedwig has several different forms but we only refer to that ice form as her 'true form' as it was the first one we saw but she spends most of her time when not moving around in her human form and acts more human than anything else.".

"That's one hell of a familiar." Blaise said impressed "So how do you guys find more forms for her?".

"We think of what they might be and then she tries to shift into them," Rose admitted with a shrug "it's not exactly a precise thing and the only pattern so far is that the forms have to be ice based.".

"Ironic given how warm and friendly she seems to be." He heard before his attention was fully taken over by the bevy of beautiful women showering his face with kisses.

**AN: As you might be able to tell, my inspiration bomb for this story is weakening so I might be switching to a different story as my daily 'most inspired story' update story in this ones place.**


End file.
